Team Tempest: A New Adventure
by SimplisticWolf
Summary: Fifteen years after the distruction of Dark Matter, the Pokemon world has expirienced peace. However, a new threat has appeared to wreak havoc and plunge the world into chaos. It is now up to Alexander the Ralts and his best friend Rea the Larvitar to save the world. (A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic.) (Warning: Contains character death.) (Being rewritten)
1. A New Adventure

_Chapter 1 - A New Adventure_

The breeze blew softly in the trees, creating a peaceful orchestra of brushing leaves. A Ralts walked down the path through the forest to Baram Town, where he plans to use the Lapras Liner Pass he purchased to get to the Water Continent. _Today's the day,_ he thought to himself, barely able to contain his excitement. _I'm finally going to go to Lively Town and join the Expedition Society! Then every one will know about Alexander the Ralts!_ With this thought, Alexander couldn't contain himself any longer. He ran down the path, eager to begin his new life as an adventurer.

Baram Town is a quaint little village on the Air Continent which, despite it being centuries old, still has it's large, iconic windmill in the center of town. Alexander loved the little village and knew it and the Pokémon there well, though not living there himself. "Hello Alexander," called a voice from his right. He turned to see who it was, and found it was none other than the shopkeeper, Kecleon. "Hello Kecleon. What do you need?" The Kecleon smiled, nodded, then fished around the back of his booth for a moment. He then proceeded to place a small leather bag with one strap on the counter. "An explorer bag for you my friend. A parting gift from me, free of charge!" Kecleon then leaned in closer and whispered, "But only this time." Alexander, surprised by the sudden change in demeanor, quickly grabbed the bag and placed it over his shoulder. "Thanks Kecleon! I promise its in good hands."

Alexander then, after saying goodbye to the friendly shopkeeper, made his way down to the dock where Lapras would be. "Good morning Lapras," greeted Alexander excited for his trip, "How are you today?" The Lapras turned her head and smiled, saying,"I'm fine, thank you. The sea is calm and the weather is clear. Its a perfect day for traveling." Alexander couldn't agree more. "Well that's perfect, because that's the reason I'm here." Lapras chuckled to herself and said,"I figured that was the reason you were here. Now, may I see your pass please?" Alexander showed her the pass he bought a few days ago and the Lapras smiled, "The Water Continent? Very well. Climb aboard and let's set sail." Alexander complied and climbed on the Lapras's shell, positioning himself just right so that he could enjoy the long ride to Lively Town, and his new home.

Alexander didn't even notice he had fallen asleep. When Lapras arrived at the Water Continent, Alexander was just waking up. "How long was I out?" Alexander asked, stretching. "About five hours." Lapras replied, sounding a bit tired herself. This answer surprised him. _Five hours?! I was asleep on a moving Pokémon for five hours? Wow._ After a couple more minutes he was now fully awake, and, after waving goodbye to Lapras, was making his way to the Expedition Society headquarters. Lively Town was a small bustling town filled with many Pokémon. Although it was technically bigger than Baram Town, Lively Town was only bigger by a few houses, though the close proximity of them to each other gave it the appearance of a much bigger town.

However the main appeal of Lively Town was not it's size, but the Expedition Society HQ. The Expedition Society is a group of explorers who work son completing a map of the world and helping other Pokémon. However, the former seems to be a much harder job than the Society anticipated. They've had to restart the map multiple times due to the main system of the HQ, A.K.A. the Pokémon Nexus, being destroyed over and over again. Now however, the map is the nearest to complete it has ever been. That is thanks to the new leaders of the Expedition Society, Foli the Serperior and Blaze the Typhlosion. After they saved the world from Dark Matter, the literal embodiment of all hate and evil, the old leader, Ampharos, stepped down and made the duo the new leaders of the Expedition Society. After promoting them, Ampharos then decided to just go where the wind took him and set out to journey the world.

"Well," Alexander said aloud, "No time like the present." With this he then walked in the direction of the HQ and decided it would be better to knock on the door, instead just barging in. After a couple of seconds, he heard a rather high pitched voice call out, "One moment please!" Alexander, listening to the voice, waited until the door opened, revealing a rather small, brown and yellow, mouse Pokémon with a long tail and oddly shaped whiskers. "Hello there." said the small Pokémon, " What do you need?" _This is it!_ Alexander thought. He then calmed down and said clearly, "I'd like to join the Expedition Society please." The small mouse Pokémon just smiled and said, "Really? That's great! We always need more recruits." Alexander tried with all his might to refrain from jumping up and down with joy, instead just smiling and nodding his head. The mouse Pokémon the gestured for him to follow her into the headquarters.

The inside of the headquarters was rather clean and organized, with shelves of books all arranged by alphabetical order. _Wow! What an impressive place! Its better than I thought it would be!_ Alexander thought, completely awestruck just from the meeting hall alone. "Welcome to the Expedition Society's base of operations," the mouse Pokémon said, waving her left arm in a rainbow shape, "I'm Dedenne. I help with communications between Society members and HQ." _Communications? Like electronically?_ Alexander pondered, confused."I will now take you to see the leaders of the Society." Alexander nodded in acknowledgment, and continued to follow Dedenne up the stairs and to a room to the right. On the door was a symbol of a fire with a leaf in the center, untouched by the flames. This was the symbol of the Expedition Society, and was on the badges that Society members wore.

When the duo reached the door, Dedenne knocked on the door and asked, "Hello? Is anyone in there?" From the other side of the door, a young but regal female voice replied, "Yes Dedenne. What do you need?" Dedenne's face relaxed at the sound of the female Pokémon's voice and then Dedenne replied, "I have a new recruit who wants to join the Society." "Wonderful!" the voice replied, almost ecstatic. "Bring them in right away!" "Yes ma'am!" replied Dedenne, opening the door and gesturing for Alexander to enter.

The first thing that caught Alexander's eye was the massive grass snake Pokémon who was sitting at a desk, and smiled upon seeing him enter. The second was how the room itself looked. It was like a volcano and a jungle were placed right next to each other. One half of the room was a vibrant green, with vines growing on the walls, and flowers growing on the floor. The other half had craggy rocks and volcanic glass on the walls and floor, coloring that side a dark shade of orange red. Finally he noticed there was only one Pokémon in the room. _Weird,_ he thought _I could've sworn there were two leaders._

The grass snake suddenly spoke, slightly startling the Ralts. "Hello there. My name's Foli and I'm a Serperior. I'm also one of the leaders of the Expedition Society. I'm excited that you decide to join us. We love getting new recruits." The Serperior's sudden bombardment of information was overwhelming Alexander. Foli suddenly realized she was rambling and quickly caught herself saying, "But enough about me and the Society. What's your name?" "My name is Alexander ma'am, and I want to be an explorer." This response visibly pleased Foli, and she rummaged around in her desk for an Expedition Gadget.

"Here you are Alexander. Your very own Expedition Gadget." Alexander grabbed the Gadget from Foli's vine and held it in his hands. "With this device and the Connection Orb that comes with it, not only can you see the connections that Pokémon have with each other, you can also see the needs of other Pokémon around you." _Wow,_ Alexander thought, _This little device can do all of that?_ "Now that that's out of the way, You're going to need a team name for yourself and any other Pokémon who might join you in the future.

This was it. He was finally naming his own team, but what to call it. He needed a name that had a certain ring to it. It needed to have an impact. Then he knew just what to type. _T-E-M-P-E-S-T. Tempest. Team Tempest. Perfect,_ he thought, while typing. "Well, your all set. The first mission of team Tempest can even start right now." "Really?" Alexander asked, surprised. "Absolutely. Its still the morning so, one simple mission, dinner, then introductions to the rest of the Society. Yep you're all set to go on a mission."

Alexander was ready to complete his mission for the day. Foli explained how the gadgets worked, from the Connection Orb to the job list. Then, after saying goodbye to Foli and Dedenne, Alexander went out to complete his mission. However, on the way there he saw something strange. _Is that a Pokémon,_ he pondered, walking up to the object he had seen. _Oh no! They're unconscious! What happened?_ He began to panic.

Calming down he asked, "Hello?" No response. "Hey, are you okay?" Then the Pokémon stirred and Alexander sighed in relief when he saw the eyes of the Larvitar flutter open.

 **A/N**

 **Ooh, cliffhanger. Don't you just love those. Anyways, hey guys Simplisticwolf here to say, this is my first fanfic, and first time writing ever for other people so, feedback is appreciated.**

 **Also, I would love OCs. I need some characters to fill the new Expedition Society with so, send 'em my way. Just one per person though. I will pair them with other characters that seem compatible.**

 **Please submit in this format:**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Personality Traits/Quirks:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Backstory: (If I like this part enough, they might become either a member of the main team, or a major supporting character)**

 **Can I change their personality with major event: (Events like near death experience or bonding with team)**

 **Okay if they die: (Warning, Character Death is possible though not descriptive i.e. Falling into a crevasse or sacrificing self for others escape)**

 **And with that I now say... Byes. ;-)**


	2. Mysterious World

_Chapter 2 - Mysterious World_

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness was all Rea could see. _Where am I,_ she thought, starting to get worried. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hello? Hey, are you okay?" There was worry evident in the voice. Rea decided not to worry whoever it was any longer and tried waking up.

When Rea opened her eyes, she was greeted by a silhouette standing over her. Startled she immediately tried standing up. This only caused Rea to bump heads with silhouette, and both of them were sent falling to the ground. "Oww... That hurt more than I expected," the voice said, sounding somewhat upset. Rea then decided to look over a the source of the mysterious voice and was shocked to find a Ralts. _Weird. Wait, where am I?_ Rea looked around frantically. _Trees? I'm in a forest but, how did I get here?_ She tried reaching into her mind for any memory that would lead her to a conclusion. However she soon realized, she couldn't remember a thing. _Wait, I-I can't remember anything!_ Rea then turned around to see the Ralts look at her with a concerned expression.

"Hey," the small white Pokémon asked, "Are you alright?" "N-no. No I'm not." Rea replied attempting to calm herself down. "Well, what's wrong? You can tell me." She wasn't sure she could trust the Ralts, but there was no reason not tell the Pokémon. She couldn't remember if she had anyone else to go to. "I've lost my memory." Rea stated, rather bluntly. This visibly shocked the Ralts, whose face went from slightly concerned to very worried. "Really? Are you sure?" "Y-yes. I'm sure." Rea replied, looking down. The Ralts rubbed its chin thoughtfully, then said, "Hey, why don't you come with me to the Expedition Society's HQ. I'm sure we can help you out." _Expedition Society,_ Rea thought, _That sounds familiar. But why?_ Suddenly, the Ralts tapped Rea's shoulder, causing Rea to snap out of her thoughts. "Well? Do you want to come?" Rea nodded and began following the Ralts down the forest path.

"By the way, my name's Alexander. What's yours?" Rea was hesitant to answer, but replied, "R-Rea. My name is Rea." "Rea, huh. Well its nice to meet you Rea." Alexander said, while sticking his hand out for her to shake it. "I-its nice to meet you too." she said, returning the gesture. After this short conversation, Rea noticed the were approaching a somewhat large town with a lighthouse at the end of the town's main street. _A lighthouse? This must be an important town for water Pokémon._ Alexander the gestured for Rea to hurry up, saying, "Come on, its this way." When he finished saying that, he took a left turn, following the path that branched off the main street.

When Rea turned the corner, she was amazed by the sheer size of the building in front of her. The building itself looked like a castle, minus the parapets, with a huge telescope coming out of a dome that sat on top of the roof. There was a large sigil on the front of the building, a leaf, surrounded by flames, but untouched by the heat of the fire. _Wow! This building is totally amazing!_ "Cool, huh?" Alexander asked from beside her. "Just wait till you get inside." Alexander then proceeded to knock on the large wooden door that served as the entrance.

After a few moments of waiting, Dedenne opened the door. "Hello Alexander. How was your first mission?" "It was great," Alexander replied, pride obvious in his voice. "However, now is not the time for that, Dedenne. I need to see one of the Society's leaders right away." Dedenne tilted her head in confusion. "What do you need?" Alexander the gestured to Rea and said, "This is Rea. I found her unconscious in the woods. After she woke up, she told me she had lost all her memory." This surprised Dedenne. She quickly composed herself and said, "Okay. I'll bring you two to meet Mr. Blaze. He is the other leader you haven't met yet." _Other leader,_ Rea thought, _I guess I'll have the pleasure of meeting the one Alexander met later._

After following Dedenne up a flight of stairs, she brought the two Pokémon to the room on the right and proceeded to knock. "Hello? Blaze, are you in there?" "Yes Dedenne," a somewhat deep sounding voice said from the other side of the door. "What do you need?" "Alexander, the new recruit, brought back a Larvitar named Rea. Alexander says that Rea told him she has amnesia." The voice quickly replied, saying, "Send them in." "Yes sir." Dedenne said as she opened the door.

Rea and Alexander walked in to the strange room. Rea immediately noticed the tall, blue and cream colored Pokémon that had fire coming out of his back. _H-he must be Mr. Blaze. He's quite i-imposing._ The large Pokémon the spoke. "Greetings. I am Blaze the Typhlosion. I am one of the leaders of the Expedition Society. Foli already told me about you, Alexander." Alexander nodded, and the Typhlosion kept speaking. "Now, are you Rea," he asked, looking directly at her. His gaze made Rea extremely nervous, so she responded, very nervously, saying, "Y-yes sir. I-I'm Rea." "No need to be nervous Rea. I'm just trying to help." Alexander the decided to speak up, saying, "Um, if I may, Rea how about, until your memory comes back, you join my exploration team. It would be awesome to have another Pokémon on the team." Alexander's forwardness surprised Rea, but for some reason, didn't make her feel shy. She asked, " Would I really be that much help. I mean, I don't even know if remember how to fight." "That doesn't matter," Alexander said confidently. "If you have any trouble, I'll be there to help." These word touched Rea. She couldn't believe it. They had just met and already he trusted her. She blushed and said, "If you believe in me that much. Sure, I'll definitely join your team." "Very well," Blaze said, now that their meeting was finished. "Rea from this point on, you are now an official member of team Tempest." _Tempest. Team Tempest. Sounds great, Rea thought, still surprised that she actually did something aside from stutter. "So, are you two ready for dinner? Afterwards you two get to meet the rest of the Expedition Society members." "Awesome," both Rea and Alexander said at the same time, causing them both to chuckle at each other._

 _You know, maybe this amnesia thing isn't so bad. I mean, Alexanders pretty cool, but who knows what else is out there. I'll just have to wait and find out._

 **A/N**

 **Finally the _MAIN_ main character is introduced. Now Alexander has a partner. Yay! Anyway on to the agenda.**

 **First, Rea's name is pronounced like "Reya."**

 **Second, still looking for OCs so, send 'em on ova'.**

 **Lastly, thanks for reading. Byes ;-)**


	3. Old Faces, New Friends

_Chapter 3- Old Faces, New Friends_

That night, a mysterious figure approached Lively Town. "Finally, Lively Town. I finally made it." The mysterious figure then departed into Town under the cover of darkness.

Dinner had just come and gone for Rea and Alexander, which meant it was finally time to meet the rest of the Expedition Society. While Alexander was visibly excited, Rea was reluctant to meet the new Pokémon. _I guess being shy doesn't help,_ she thought to herself as the Society gathered in the main hall.

"Hello there everyone! I'm sure you all know why myself and Blaze called this meeting." Alexander and Rea were standing with the two leaders in front of a rather small group of Pokémon. _The Expedition Society is only this big? All of these Pokémon must be powerful,_ Rea thought, somewhat surprised by the sheer lack of Pokémon.

"Alright," Foli asked, looking at the small crowd, "Who wants to go first?" "I will," Dedenne said, running up to the front of the group. "Both of you already know who I am, but here we go. I'm Dedenne and help with running communications from either member to member, or member to HQ. If you need to talk to someone in the Society, just ask me." Finishing that, Dedenne stood proudly, the returned to the group.

"I'll go next," said the mostly orange, otter Pokémon. "I'm Floatzel, and I'm in charge of exploring aquatic areas and anywhere unreachable, except by water. If you ever need a rescue in the middle of the ocean," Floatzel said, when suddenly, his air sac around his body expanded. "I'm your guy," he finished, deflating his air sac and returning to the crowd.

"My turn." A pink and white Pokémon walked to the front. "I'm Slurpuff, and I cook all the delicious meals the Society eats. Though I have a bad habit of eating the food before I even finish cooking it, I have been able to control my eating habits." Floatzel, Dedenne, and the other Pokémon in the crowd gave Slurpuff an accusing glance when she returned to the crowd.

"I'm next," said the rather large, blue, red, and cream bird, who fluttered to the front of the crowd. "I'm Archeops, and I'm in charge of aerial explorations. I can fly now, but before I evolved, I couldn't. If you ever need help in the sky, or getting somewhere that's floating, I can help." Archeops then returned back to the crowd.

"It's my turn now," spoke a large, gray bunny. "Hello there, I'm Diggersby, and I'm in charge of underground explorations. I can dig through anything. I'll always be here to help I f you need to get underground." Diggersby chuckled heartily, then returned back to the crowd.

"Hooray! Its my turn," a small, white and yellow Pokémon said, teleporting to the front of the crowd. "Hi, I'm Jirachi, and I'm an astronomer. I watch the stars and planets from my telescope on top of the HQ. I can also grant wishes, but only under a very specific set of circumstances." Jirachi then giggled and flew around the duo before returning to the crowd.

"Hello. Its nice to meet you." A black and cream Pokémon stepped in front of the crowd. "I'm Mawile, and I'm the Society's archeologist. I study ancient texts and languages in hopes of deciphering and learning from them. If you ever find something that even looks ancient, please deliver it to me." Mawile then walked back to the crowd.

"Greetings, young ones." A Pokémon that looked like it was covered in armor came to the front. "I'm Armaldo, and I'm the Society's doctor. I enjoy helping those who need medical attention. If you are ever suffering from any ailments, please do seek me out imediately." Armaldo the stepped back into the crowd.

"Guess that leaves us, right Blaze?" "Yes, Foli, I suppose it does." Foli giggled and turned towards Alexander and Rea. "Hello again! Me and Blaze are the leaders of the Expedition Society, and once, we even saved the world." Blaze stepped up before Foli could elaborate further. " Now that you have been introduced to the other members, tell us about yourselves."

Alexander quickly spoke up. "I'm Alexander, and I've always dreamed of being part of the Expedition Society. Now that I'm here, I can't wait to see what's in store for the future." Now it was Rea's turn. _What should I say? Should I tell them the truth? I should shouldn't I? Oh darn, why is public speaking so hard?_ "H-hi, I'm R-Rea, and I c-can't remember anything p-past a few h-hours ago." After Rea was finished, the room seemed to grow quieter with every passing second.

"Don't worry! We, the Pokémon of the Expedition Society, promise to do everything we can to help!" Foli outburst roused the group's morale, and all of the Pokémon agreed with a resounding, " Yes ma'am!" Rea was surprised that Pokémon she had just met were promising to help her. She was overjoyed, saying, "T-thank you all so much. I-I promise to help the Expedition Society in any way that I can." "Well," Blaze said, trying to get the attention of the crowd, "I believe it's time for everyone to get some rest. Its quite late after all."

"Follow me," Dedenne said to Alexander and Rea, "I'll show you two where you'll be staying." Both Pokémon nodded and followed Dedenne down a hallway on the left. Soon, they reached a door that led to a bedroom. "You two will be staying in here." "Wait, we're sharing a room?" Dedenne nodded, "Yes, each team has their own room. Just follow me inside, I'll show you what I mean." The recruits followed her and entered the room.

The room was the same size as the Society leaders' room, but instead of two desks, there were four straw beds on the ground. "Four beds? But there are only two of us." "You'll be able to add two more team members to your team, if you find any who want to join." Alexander rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Cool," he said, "More members, huh. I wonder what kinds of Pokémon we'll be able to convince to join our team..." He then turned to Rea. "So, what do you think Rea? Are you ready for your first mission?" "N-no, not really but, who knows? Maybe I'm stronger than I think." Dedenne clapped her hands. "That's the way to think. Don't doubt yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyways, goodnight you two." "Goodnight," the duo responded.

A little while later, as both Pokémon laid on their new beds, Rea was still comprehending the day's events. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm to shy to do any thing like this. Still, it seemed to make Alexander happy when I said I'd join his team. He's currently the only Pokémon I feel I can completely trust._ She then looked out the window. _There has to be a reason why I lost my memory. But what?_ She then realized how late it must have been. _I should probably get some sleep. Worrying about won't help me figure it out._ And with that last thought she finally drifted off to sleep. However, not all the Pokémon in the HQ were asleep.

"Do you think Rea could be like me," Blaze asked Foli, his longtime partner and friend. "I don't know, I mean I doubt she's a human." Blaze began to pace the room, "She might be though. I didn't exactly tell everyone I was when I first came to this world. I only told Nuzleaf because I needed his help." Foli then asked, "If she is human then, why is she here? You were brought here because Mew needed your help to stop Dark Matter, right?" Blaze suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to Foli. "That can mean only one thing then. The Pokémon world has a new threat to worry about." Foli then looked very worried. "Oh no! Should we tell the other members about this?" "Not yet Foli. We need to see how bad the threat is first." Foli then looked Blaze directly in the eyes and said, "Very well. We'll keep it a secret. Just for a little bit. Okay Blaze?" "Okay Foli."

Morning came quickly, and the Society met in the large gathering hall for morning dismissal. "Good morning everyone! Let's make today another great day!" Foli's cheery attitude motivated everyone to get started, and they rushed off to get their daily work done. "Okay Rea," Alexander said, as he and Rea walked out of the HQ, "I need to show you all of the shops in town." "Alright." Rea was nervous. _More new Pokémon?_ she thought, _Great._

The duo turned the corner, only for Rea to bump into a large, blue and red, dragon Pokémon. "Oh," the Pokémon said, startled, "I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Rea, now attempting to stand, said, "N-no, its fine. Its my fault. I wasn't watching w-where I was going." The Pokémon smiled, held out a claw, and said, "Here, let me help you up at least." Rea grabbed his claw and was soon standing again. "T-thank you." Alexander now was standing beside Rea. "Hi there. I'm Alexander, and this is Rea. Its nice to meet you." Alexander then extended a hand for the Pokémon to shake. The dragon shook Alexander's hand and replied, "Nice to meet the both of you as well. I'm Geo. Geo the Gabite. Sorry again for bumping into you Rea." Rea just nodded, still a little flustered.

"By the way, do you two know where I could go to get some help?" Alexander perked up at Geo's question. "It just so happens me and Rea are part of the Expedition Society, so whatever you need, we can help." "Thank you both," Geo said, "I need help tracking down the Sneasel that stole my treasure bag." Alexander nodded and asked, "Do you know which way they went?" "I think it was in the direction of Leafy Highlands," Geo said, glancing at Lively Town's entrance. Alexander then wore a look of worry on his face. "Wait," he asked, "Isn't that a mystery dungeon?" Geo nodded. _Mystery dungeon,_ Rea thought, _I feel like I should know what that is._

Alexander, noticing the confused look on Rea's face, turned to her and said, "A mystery dungeon is a maze-like area that is always changing. And if you get knocked out in the dungeon, you lose a lot of your items and money." Geo tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Doesn't everyone know what a mystery dungeon is?" Alexander answered for Rea, saying, "You see, Rea lost her memory yesterday, so I've been helping her remember everything." Geo, embarrassed, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. That was a little rude." Rea, deciding to answer this time, said, "D-don't apologize. Its okay." "And besides," Alexander said, "We need to get going to Leafy Highlands." Geo and Rea nodded, and the trio left Lively Town.

Now at the dungeon, the three Pokémon move forward cautiously. "Careful you two," Geo said quietly, "The wild Pokémon in here can be tough." As Geo said that, a Joltik turned the corner. "I got it," Alexander said, quickly using Confusion to dispatch the foe. "G-good job," Rea complimented. Soon after however, another three Joltik turned the corner. "Okay Rea," Goe said, "Now's a perfect time to teach you how to fight again." Rea nodded nervously. "O-okay," she said. _I can do this!_ "Rea," Geo said, "Focus, and try using the move, Rock Slide." She nodded and closed her eyes, imagining rocks falling off a cliff. She then heard a loud rumble and opened her eyes, only to see the three Joltik get crushed by falling rocks. "Good job Rea!" Alexander said, as the rocks suddenly vanished from the floor. Rea blushed. "T-thanks." Geo just smiled and motioned for the two to start following him down the path.

After a few more battles and a little bit more walking, they were approaching the end of the dungeon. "I think we should've seen the Sneasel by now," Alexander commented, still following Geo. "We're almost at the end of the dungeon," Geo replied, "We should find them very soo-" Geo cut off when an ice shard hit him in the chest. "Looks like the big, bad, dragon came after all. He even brought a little help." Geo just glared at the Sneasel. Alexander then stepped forward and said, "Don't hurt him!" The Sneasel just laughed. "And why shouldn't I?" Rea stood forward and joined her friend, saying, "B-because we are team T-Tempest. And he h-hired us to help him get his bag back. W-we can't fail him." Alexander nodded, amazed by Rea's sudden bravery. "Alright then," the Seasel said, "You kids just signed your death warrant." Suddenly, the Sneasel was inches away from Alexander and was getting ready to hit him with a Night Slash.

Just as the Sneasel swung, its claw was intercepted by Geo's claw. "I'm the one you want," Geo growled, "Leave them out of this." The Sneasel grinned saying, "They talked tough. Now they have to prove it." Geo knocked the Sneasel back and assumed a fighting position. Team Tempest joined him. Geo, noticing the two Pokémon, said, "You two don't have to defend me." "Yes we do," Alexander answered. "We promised to get your stuff back, and we meant it." Rea nodded in agreement. Geo smiled and said, "Thank you both. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." The Sneasel then, fed up with their conversation, said, "Enough chitchat!" Then, the Sneasel rushed forward. The three Pokémon were ready for the attack this time and dodged it. Rea then sent a cascade of rocks falling onto the Sneasel, who yelled in pain. _Gotcha,_ Rea thought. "My turn," Alexander said, blasting the Sneasel with Dazzling Gleam. Geo, seeing the opportunity to end the fight, rushed the Sneasel with a Dragon Claw. The move connected, and the Pokémon was sent flying. The Sneasel hit a tree and collapsed to the ground.

"W-we did it!" Rea cheered. Alexander, standing triumphantly, said, "I new that TM would come in handy." Geo, who had found his bag, walked over to the duo. "Well done you two. That battle was impressive." Alexander turned to the dragon and said, "We couldn't have done it without you though. If you hadn't caught the Sneasel's claw, I don't know what would've happened to me." Geo smiled. "Thanks for the complement. Also, I found my bag next to a tree over there." Geo pointed in the direction the Sneasel flew. It was then that Rea noticed that Geo had something pinned to his bag. _What's that,_ she thought. _It looks like a badge of some kind._ Rea decided not to say anything now and decided she would ask about it later.

When they arrived back in Lively Town, the sun was already setting. _Wow,_ _its already this late, Rea thought. It only felt like we were gone an hour._ Geo turned to the duo and said, "Thank you both. I can't apologize enough for bringing you into that fight." "Its okay," Alexander replied, "We won, and we got your stuff back." Geo chuckled, then looked back at the entrance to Lively Town. "Well," he said, "I'm off. I want to explore more of the Water Continent." "Before you leave Geo," Alexander said, "I have a question." "Yes?" Geo asked. "Would you like to join team Tempest?" Both Geo and Rea were shocked by Alexander's question. Geo stood still for a second, pondering the Ralts question. Then, the Gabite nodded and said, "Yes. I would be honored to join your team."

Alexander couldn't believe it. "Your serious," he asked, "You really want to join?" Geo nodded, "Of course. You two are skilled explorers and battlers, even if you don't know it. However, the two of you could use some guidance. I'd be happy to provide that." Alexander then gestured for Geo to follow him and said, "Come on then. Let's go get you registered at the Expedition Society, Geo." And with that, the trio headed to the Society HQ.

After a quick registration with Foli, dinner, and another round of introductions for Geo, team Tempest returned to their room. "Wow," Geo commented, gazing at the room. "Nice room." Alexander agreed, saying, "I know right. I didn't expect this when I signed up." Geo set his bag down and said, "Well, we should get some sleep. Our first mission as a team happens tomorrow." Alexander was barely able to contain a yawn and agreed, rolling up in his bed for the night. Rea however, was lost in her own thoughts again. _That badge has to mean something. I don't want to bring it up with Geo yet, though. He might think I'm prying into his personal life. We don't know each other well enough yet. Despite that, I still feel like I can trust him._ The wind started blowing suddenly, and Rea could hear the leaves rustling. _I should get some sleep,_ Rea thought. And with that, Rea was captured by sleep once again.

 **Well guys, this chapter was nice.**

 **Hey lovelies, SimplisticWolf here, I would like to thank you guys for reading and I would like to thank Pokémon and animated lover for Geo the Gabite's character**

 **Well, that's all for now. Byes ;-)**


	4. Down to Business

_Chapter 4- Down to Business_

Morning came faster than Rea expected. After being dismissed, she, Alexander, and Geo left the Society's HQ. "Alright," Alexander cheered getting Rea and Geo's attention. "Now I can finally show the two of you the shops that help explorers out with preparations." Geo nodded and said, "Great. Now I can finally learn my way around Lively Town as well." Rea just walked along the two of them silently. _Shops mean shopkeepers,_ she thought. _That means I have to meet more new Pokémon. Great._

Alexander then gestured towards the item shop. "That's Kecleon's shop. He sells all sorts of useful items for exploring." Upon seeing the trio, Kecleon smiled and greeted them. "Welcome to my shop! What is it that you need today my friends?" Alexander spoke up, saying, "Oh no, we don't need anything today Kecleon. I'm just showing these two around." A downtrodden look crossed Kecleon's face, but was immediately replaced by a smile. "Well it was nice to meet the two of you," he said. "I hope to see you again!" Geo nodded, but Rea was a little shaken up by Kecleon's extreme personality. _Wow, he is really outgoing. I wish I could just talk to new faces so casually._ Rea snapped out of her thoughts and followed Alexander to the booth next to Kecleon's shop.

The Pokémon running this shop was a large, blue and gold sarcophagus, which always had a suspicious smile on its face. "Greetings," the Pokémon said in a deep, rumbling voice. Suddenly, the sarcophagus Pokémon sprouted four purple arms and cackled. "Ho ho," he laughed, now in a somewhat high pitched voice. "Welcome to Cofagrigus'sGlorious Gold." Rea immediately wanted to hide behind Alexander, but she stood still, not wanting to seem rude. Alexander then turned to Rea and Geo and said, "This is Glorious Gold. If we find any gold bars in dungeons, we can trade them in here for helpful items." The two nodded, obviously ready to get away from the ghost type. Alexander then started to walk towards a building on the other side of the plaza.

When the trio walked in, Rea immediately noticed the Pokémon sitting around the tables throughout the room. _I guess this is a café. Which means more Pokémon I don't know._ Rea stuck close to Alexander and Geo, because she was afraid of being forced to talk to another Pokémon. Alexander noticed that Rea was uncomfortable with the amount of Pokémon around them, so he found a table that was away from the rest. Her turned to Rea and asked, "Better?" Rea nodded and said, "Y-yes. Thanks Alexander." Alexander smiled and then said, "No problem. Anyways, this is Café Connection. If we have any rewards from completing missions, we can come and pick them up from Kangaskhan at the counter over there." He then pointed towards a large, brown, kangaroo-like Pokémon who was standing behind the counter. Geo nodded, the looked around. "Perhaps we should wait for the café to clear a bit? It seems a little too crowded for Rea." Alexander agreeed, and the trio spent half an hour waiting for the café to clear.

Now the trio was making their way towards the town's entrance. "So, what's the plan for today," Geo asked, while checking the items in his bag. Alexander took out the Expedition Gadget and said, "Today, we are helping a Flareon who got lost in Waterfall Basin Grotto." Rea then asked, "Waterfall? Does that mean?" Alexander nodded. "Yep. There are water types there. Still, we can do it." Geo then added, "There's more to battle than type match-ups Rea." "I know," she responded. "I'm just a little afraid." "You can do it," Alexander said, looking Rea in the eyes, his own emanating determination. "I believe in you." Rea blushed and said, "Wow. Thank you Alexander. That makes me feel a lot better." Alexander nodded. "No problem Rea." Geo couldn't help but smile at exchange.

After an hour of walking, the trio finally made it to the mouth of the cave. The cave opened next to the source of a nearby spring, causing water to flow into the cave. As they entered, Rea asked, "How far did the Flareon get? The water is already getting to me." Alexander answered, saying, "Not too far." Geo looked around and said, "Its amazing a fire type got anywhere at all in this cave. The floor is completely covered in a layer of water." Just then, two Shellos came around a corner. "Careful," Geo warned, "Enemies." The trio got into battle stances. One Shellos attacked first, firing a Water Gun at Geo. The water just bounced off his scales as he charged the Pokémon, knocking it out instantly with a Dragon Claw. The second Shellos shot a Mud Bomb at Rea. Rea quickly moved out the way and hit the Shellos with a Rock Slide, knocking it out. Rea then sighed in relief. _I got lucky this time,_ she thought, _No promises next time though._

After a few more minutes of walking, the trio came across the Flareon they were searching for. "Finally," Rea said, "We found her. No we can leave this awful place." Alexander walked over to the Flareon. He then noticed the Flareon was unconscious. "Oh no," he said, alarmed. "We have to get out of here quick! She's unconscious!" "Do we have any Oran berries," Geo asked, quickly walking over to the Flareon. "I don't think so." Rea then said, "Then we can't waste time. Her condition might be worsening as we speak." Geo and Alexander nodded. Geo the picked up the Flareon and the group searched for the exit as fast as they could.

Returning to town, Alexander suggested they bring the Flareon to Armaldo at the Society's HQ. Rea and Geo agreed and they all ran to the HQ as fast as they could. They entered the building and went upstairs. The room at the end of the left upstairs hallway was Armaldo's medical room. The doctor was a little surprised by the sudden visit, but as soon as he saw the Flareon he said, "Oh dear. Quick, put her on one of the beds. I will have to try and figure out what ails her." The group waited for the doctor to finish examining the Flareon. When he did, he told them, "You three made the right decision bringing her here to me. If she had been in that cave a little longer, she would have died." Alexander, Geo and Rea shared looks of shock and worry with each other and the doctor. Armaldo then said, "Don't worry anymore. She should be fine by tomorrow evening. For now, we should let her rest." Team Tempest looked at each other then left, leaving the doctor to take care of the Flareon.

Dinner came and went rather quickly for Rea. _I'm still worried about that Flareon. Armaldo said it was going to be alright but, I still can't help it._ Evan as the group was getting ready to sleep, these thoughts intruded Rea's mind, until the sweet embrace of sleep accepted her once again.

"Rest while you can, little Larvitar," said the mysterious figure, watching Rea and her friends enter their room. "The hour of your demise draws ever nearer. And this time, I won't fail." The figure then fled back into the shadows of the forest.

 **Hello, welcome to the A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long. School is dumb.**

 **Anyways, bye byes. ;-)**


	5. Firey Personality

_Chapter 5- A Firey Personality_

The next morning, team Tempest immediately went upstairs after dismissal to check on the Flareon.

"Ah yes," Armaldo said, noticing the approaching trio. "The Flareon you brought back yesterday seems to be doing well now. I learned a little bit about her after she woke up." "S-she's awake? Th-thank goodness." Geo let out a sigh of relief, then asked, "What did you find out?" "Well, I found out her name is Scorch. I also found out that she is easily startled." Armaldo picked up his claw and showed the trio what he meant. It was burned black by fire.

"What happened," Alexander asked, slightly alarmed. Armaldo just waved his burnt claw in the air and said, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Alexander just nodded, still unconvinced. "Anyways," Armaldo said, "Scorch said she would like to meet the three of you." The trio nodded and walked into the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary, the Flareon was lying on a straw bed. She noticed the trio walking in and turned to face them. "Thanks for saving me." Geo nodded and said, " No problem but, what were you doing in that cave? You should have know it was dangerous for you." "I'm not weak," Scorch answered angrily. "I wanted to prove that I could overcome anything." "Prove that to who," Alexander asked. Scorch hung her head. "My mother."

"Y-your mother? Why?" Rea was asked, confused. "My mother is an Espeon, and she's unnaturally obsessed with perfection. She kicked me out of the house and called me worthless, so I wanted to prove to her that I'm not." The trio was speechless. _How could someone do that to their own child?_ Rea thought. Scorch sighed. "Maybe she was right after all..." Geo tensed, the stepped forward and said, "Don't say that. You're alive right? Don't just fall apart because of one failure. Stay strong and believe in yourself." Scorch just sat there in silence, stunned by Geo's words.

"Hey, Scorch," Alexander asked. "I want to ask you something." "What is it?" "If you want to prove yourself, why not join our exploration team? We can all work together to help you grow stronger and impress your mother." Scorch was shocked Alexander's sudden forwardness, but answered immediately. "Of course. I kind of owe you guys my life anyway." Alexander smiled brightly. "Well guys," he said, turning to his other team mates, "We now have our final team member."

Armaldo was more than happy that team Tempest had recruited another member. "Well Scorch, looks like this ends your time under my care. I hope you stay well." Scorch nodded. "Thank you too Armaldo, if it weren't for you and the other three I might've died." She turned to leave, but immediately turned around and said, "Oh, and sorry again about burning your claw." Armaldo just laughed and Scorch turned to catch up with the rest of her new team mates. "Now, we get to introduce you to the leaders of the Expedition Society, Scorch," Alexander said happily. Scorch nodded and the group walked towards the leaders' room.

Alexander knocked on the door and immediately heard Foli ask, "Who is it?" "Its Alexander ma'am. I have to get another Expedition Gadget for my new team member." "Come in then," Foli said happily. When the group walked in, Foli already had the new Gadget on her desk. "Here you go, Alexander." She then turned to Scorch and said, "Its nice to meet you. I'm Foli, and I'm one half of the leadership at the Expedition Society. Now, what's your name?" "My name's Scorch. Its nice to meet you too, madam." Foli nodded and said, "Alright, I believe it's time for you four to complete your daily mission." "Yes ma'am," team Tempest said in unison. Foli smiled and said, "Okay then, dismissed!" With her orders, team Tempest left the HQ and headed towards the Lively Town entrance.

The group returned from the mission later than they expected. "Wow, the sun has almost set," Alexander said as they were walking down the main path to Lively Town. Geo nodded and said, "If we don't want to be late to dinner, we should hurry up." "I second that idea," Scorch said excitedly. "I was unconscious for a while, so I'm kinda hungry." "D-do you know how long you were unconscious, S-Scorch," Rea asked. Scorch shook her head. "No, not really. All I know is, I entered the dungeon at sunrise that day." "T-that's almost two days w-without food!" Scorch just chuckled. "Its not that not that bad," she replied. "I'm tougher than I look." Scorch then exhaled a large Flamethrower for emphasis. Rea just giggled softly.

When the group was almost to Lively Town, a large, yellow Pokémon bumped into Rea. "Forgive me, young one," the Pokémon said, "I have the worst sense of direction." "O-oh, its n-no problem." Rea said, shaking off the impact. The yellow Pokémon apologized again, then walked into Lively Town. "We should hurry up and get back to the HQ," Alexander said. Geo and Scorch nodded, and the group walked faster towards the HQ. When team Tempest returned, they saw the same yellow Pokémon from before.

"You guys are just in time," Foli said as the group walked in. "For what," Geo asked. "To meet the old leader of the Expedition Society," Blaze responded. When Blaze said that, the yellow Pokémon turned around. "Oh, hello again friends. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ampharos, and I'm-," he then pointed his arm upwards and struck a pose, "The Dashing Wanderer!" Rea was surprised at the showy personality of the polite Pokémon they meet on the road a few moments ago. She and Scorch giggled, but Geo was utterly speechless. "Wait, Ampharos you met the new members already," Foli asked. Ampharos smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I bumped into the Larvitar outside of town." Foli and Blaze chuckled at his remark. Alexander then spoke up. "Well, its nice to meet you Ampharos. I'm Alexander. The Larvitar is Rea, The Gabite is Geo, and the Flareon is Scorch." Ampharos nodded. "Its nice to meet all of you. Now, I say we eat. Its almost dinner time after all." Foli giggled and said, "I agree. Let's eat!"

After dinner, team Tempest was sitting in their room, preparing to sleep. "Hey, guys," Scorch said. "Hmm? What is it Scorch," Geo asked. "Well, I told all of you my story. I want to know all of yours." "A-actually," Rea added, "I w-want to know as well. I really d-don't know you guys that well." Alexander and Geo nodded. "I-I'll go first, b-because mine's short." She then turned to and Scorch. "T-to be honest, I don't remember anything before a few d-days ago." Scorch was shocked. "Wait, really? You don't remember?" Rea shook her head. "Wow, that's rough."

Now it was Geo's turn. "I used to be part of a guild on the Grass Continent. I had a partner who I joined the guild with. We rose in rank very quickly, and soon we took on a mission to hunt down an assassin who attacked from the shadows of trees. When we got to the area specified on the request, my partner and I were ambushed and..." Geo stiffened. "And... My partner was killed." The room was absolutely silent. "Wow," Scorch said, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Geo shook his head. "Don't apologize. Feeling sorry won't bring them back. I just have to keep living, for both of our sakes." Rea could tell he was still hurting because of that. _I wish I could comfort you,_ she thought, _but, I can't. I don't know how._

"Alright, my turn," Alexander said. "Well, I grew up near Baram Town on the Grass Continent. When I was little I had always dreamed of exploring the world. When I was growing up my parents would always tell me stories about Pokémon who saved the world from disasters. It was always a human and a trusted Pokémon partner who teamed up and explored the world, saving Pokémon and stopping criminals. I decided that I wanted to be like them, so I saved up my money, bought a Lapras Liner pass, and moved here. I didn't have anyone to go with me though, so for a while it was just me." Alexander then turned to Rea. "Then I found Rea." Rea smiled and nodded.

Scorch then stood up and stretched. "Well, now we all know each other a little better. Goodnight guys." The other three returned the gesture and laid in their beds. _Geo went through so much,_ Rea thought. _And Alexander took a chance at coming here by himself. I wish I was as strong or brave as they are. Scorch is really strong too. I need to work harder to keep up with them all. I will be braver. For my friends. For Alexander._ With that last thought, Rea finally drifted off to sleep.

Later, in the leaders' room. "Alright Ampharos," Blaze said, "What do you need to tell us." "First, the world might be in danger again." Foli gasped, and locked eyes with Blaze, who shared her worried expression. "Second, your friend Meowstic told me that Sawsbuck has gone missing." Foli then spoke up. "Sawsbuck's gone missing? Oh no." Ampharos nodded. "Do you know anything about the threat," Blaze asked Ampharos. Ampharos shook his head. "Not as musch as I'd like. Meowstic has been helping me investigate ever since she first told me about your friend's disappearance." "Is anything we can do to help," Foli asked. Ampharos nodded. "You need to find the one who was called to this world to save it." "What do you mean?" "Every time the world faces a catastrophic danger, a human is called to this world." He then gestured to Blaze. "Blaze is an example of this. All we have to do is find them, and help them save the world." Blaze and Foli looked at each other, the Blaze said, "Good news Ampharos. We may know just the Pokémon."

 **Well that's a chapter if I've ever seen one.**

 **Hello lovelies, SimplisticWolf here, sorry this chapter took a while to get out, life happens.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank a friend of mine for her OC.**

 **She told me the name and the species, then told me to do whatever I wanted.**

 **Goodbyes my friends!! :-/**


	6. Truths and Promises

_Chapter 6 - Truths and Promises_

Team Tempest awoke the next morning and, after morning dismissal, set out to complete their daily mission.

"So, what are we doing today," Scorch asked. "Well," Alexander replied, "We are going to help a Meowstic study a dungeon by escorting her through it." Scorch nodded. "W-what dungeon is it," Rea asked nervously. "Rolling Pass," he replied. "Interesting," Geo said pensively. "What's so interesting about it," Scorch asked. "Well, I've heard its a pretty hard dungeon to traverse." The rest of the group glanced at each other. "I've also heard that a very violent Pokémon waits at the end." "Well then," said a voice from behind the group, "That should make this trip a bit more interesting."

The group turned around and saw a white, cat-like Pokémon with blue stripes. "Greetings," the Pokémon said. "You four must be team Tempest. Nice to meet you. I'm Meowstic, a dungeon researcher." "Nice to meet you too. I'm Alexander." He then gestured towards his teammates. "That's Rea, Geo, and Scorch." The three then nodded at the mention of their names. Meowstic then reached in her bag and pulled out a map. "Now," she said, looking at the map, "Let's go. The dungeon itself is a pretty long walk from here." With that, the five Pokémon set out for Rolling Pass.

By the time the group arrived at the entrance of the dungeon, it was already midday. "We have arrived," Meowstic announced to the rest of the group. "Finally," Scorch said loudly, falling to the ground. Geo sighed and walked over to her. "We all walked the same distance. You can't be the only one who needs to lay down." "Easy for you to say," she replied. "You're not the one still recovering from a life-threatening injury." "That was self-inflicted," he added. "Fine I'll get up. But you better make sure I'm not injured again. And if I am, you have to carry me." "Fine," he replied, lightly blushing. Scorch, noticing his face getting redder, just giggled and got up.

The cave itself was dark and lightly overgrown. The walls however, had rock formations that gave the walls a scaled look. Meowstic took a notepad and pencil and began writing down notes on the dungeon. "What kind of information are you writing down," Alexander asked. "Just the physical features of the cave and, as soon as we encounter any, what kind of Pokémon live here." Alexander nodded and continued walking forward.

After some more walking, a piercing cry ripped through the dungeon. "W-what was th-that," Rea asked, trembling. Geo tensed. "That sounds like-" He then ducked as a barrage of steel feathers flew over his head. "Watch out," he yelled. "Its a Skarmory!" A large metal bird then landed near the group. "I've got this," Scorch yelled. She then shot a Flamethrower directly at the Skarmory, hitting it dead center. The Skarmory cried out in pain, then launched another Steel Wing in the direction of Scorch, only to miss. Quickly, Alexander and Rea finished off the Skarmory with their attacks. After the fight, the team regrouped and continued forward.

"Have we reached the end yet," Scorch asked, growing impatient from all the walking and battling. "Almost," Meowstic replied confidently. "The end should be just up ahead." "Awesome." The group the walked into a large empty room. "Perfect," Scorch said, slightly upset. "We come all this way, only to find nothing at the end." "Well, not nothing," Meowstic stated. "I got the notes I needed for this dungeon." "So, mission complete," Alexander asked. Meowstic nodded. "Great let's get out of here," Scorch said. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble.

"N-now what," Rea asked. "Its the Pokémon Geo warned us about," Alexander said, preparing for battle. A yellow Pokémon with brown spikes on its back burst from the ground. "Intruders? This is my domain," it yelled. Geo got in a battle stance and said, "That's a Sandslash. It can dig underground and appear anywhere. Be on your guard." As if on cue, the Sandslash burrowed its way underground. "Rea, Scorch! You two be especially careful! Both of you are weak to ground type attacks," Geo warned. 

Just then, the Sandslash shot out of the ground and into Scorch, sending her flying towards one of the cave walls. She hit the wall with a loud thud, causing her to cry out in pain. "Scorch got hit," Alexander yelled. Geo then ran to her side. "I'll make sure she's fine. You three focus on the Sandslash." Alexander nodded, then turned back towards the Sandslash.

Now it was team Tempest's turn to act. Alexander shot a Confusion beam at the Sandslash, who dodged, only to get hit by Rea's Rock Slide. "Nice one Rea," Alexander said, readying another Confusion beam. Suddenly, the Sandslash charged the duo, only to be stopped in it's tracks by Meowstic's Psychic. "Now now," she said, "You can't forget about all your enemies." She then threw the Sandslash into the cave's ceiling, only to let it drop back down to the ground with a thud.

Alexander and Rea didn't have time to celebrate their victory. Quickly, the ran over to where Geo and Scorch were. Geo was sitting next to Scorch, who was lying completely still. Geo, turning to Alexander and Rea, said, "She's in pretty bad shape. We need to get her back to HQ quickly." Alexander nodded. Meowstic walked to the group and offered to carry Scorch, but Geo said, "No, I have to. I promised." Meowstic just nodded and the group hurried out of the cave.

By the time team Tempest arrived in Lively Town, the sun had almost set. After bidding farewell to Meowstic, team Tempest hurried towards the HQ and when they arrived, they immediately went to Armaldo's office. Alexander knocked on the door, and almost immediately, Armaldo answered. When he saw the condition Scorch was in, he said," Put down on the bed in here. She can rest here tonight while I help her heal." Geo then spoke up. "If you don't mind, may I stay here with her? I promised I'd make sure she didn't get hurt and I failed. So I'd like to apologize when she wakes up." Armaldo nodded and said, "Absolutely. I have two beds in the infirmary, and unless another member needs medical assistance, you are welcome to stay." "Thank you," Geo replied, entering the infirmary with Scorch.

Alexander and Rea arrived in their room, and immediately, it felt empty. Rea was missing the others already, even though she met them both within the span of two days. _Wow only two days,_ she thought. _I feel like I've known them for a long time. Alexander too. These three Pokémon are the only Pokémon I really know well._ Alexander, noticing that Rea was lost in thought, asked, "What's on your mind Rea?" Rea turned to him and said, "I'm just thinking about how empty it feels without Scorch and Geo in here." Alexander nodded. "Yeah, it does feel empty without them in here but, I know it's more than that." 

Rea sighed. "Well, I've only known you three for a short time but, I feel like I've know you three for years." "I think I know how you feel," he replied. "I had only one friend growing up, but he move away before I really got to know him. Other than him, I never really connected with anyone before I met you." This comment caused Rea to blush. Alexander, noticing her blushing, began to blush too, but continued telling the story. "Now that I've come here and joined the Expedition Society, I've made more friends than I could've ever imagined having growing up."

Rea sat there quietly, listening to his story. After he finished, Rea said, "I'm glad I was you who found me, and not somebody else." They both blushed harder. "Me too," Alexander replied. "Because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met the Pokémon I care about." After he said that, he kissed Rea on the cheek. She turned almost crimson.

After he kissed her, they both sat there in stunned silence. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just..." Alexander said, flustered. Rea was just silent. _Did he...? Why would he...? Does he...?_ "U-Umm..." was all she could say. Alexander sighed, then said, "Goodnight Rea." "G-Goodnight Alexander." 

Around the same time, in the infirmary, Geo sat awake, waiting for Scorch to wake up. Suddenly, her eyes opened slowly. "Owww," she said, sounding strained. "Everything hurts." "I imagine it does," Geo said with a smirk. "Oh, hi Sandy." Scorch looked around. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, where are we?" "Armaldo's infirmary," Geo replied. Scorch sighed. "Oh great, back already. I must have the worst luck when it comes to injuries." "I doubt that," Geo replied, teasingly. 

"Okay I know why I'm here," Scorch said, "but, why are you here Geo? You seem to be fine." "I made a promise," he replied. "And I failed to keep it. Well, half of it. I still carried you." Scorch just laughed. "Thanks for carrying me here but, why aren't you with Alexander and Rea." "Like I said," he replied, "I failed to keep my promise to you. I stayed here to make sure you were alright. Armaldo said the damage wasn't too bad." Scorch sighed. "Great."

"At least your alive," Geo said. "That's more than some can say." "Nobody else was was hurt, right? Are the small frys okay?" "No, no," Geo replied quickly, "They're fine. I was thinking of... someone else." Scorch realized who head was talking about. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about that. I'm certain it wasn't your fault." Geo sighed. "Besides," Scorch continued, "You've got new friends right here with you. We can help you shoulder that burden but, you need to try to move on. We can't do that for you."

Geo was shocked by her words. "You're right. I need to move on." Scorch frowned. "Don't just say it. Promise me you'll move on." Geo closed his eyes, then looked Scorch directly in the eyes and said, "I promise to move on from my past." Scorch smiled and said, "There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Geo nodded and chuckled. Scorch giggled and said, "Okay time for us to get some rest. Goodnight Geo." "Goodnight Scorch." Geo then mumbled under his breath, "I promise to keep you safe as well."

 **Wow, emotional tension. That's pretty rough man.**

 **Hello errybody, and thanks for reading.**

 **School's almost out for me so, updates might get more frequent. Hooray!**

 **Anyways, goodbyes my lovelies. :-O**


	7. Human

_Chapter 7 - Human_

The next day, Ampharos departed from the Society claiming that adventure waits for no one. The next five days after were business as usual. However, after each mission, Geo and Scorch would spend more time with each other than with the whole group.

The next morning, after dismissal, the group was stopped by Foli. "Today, I would like you all to start taking missions on the other continents." She then handed them all a Lapras Liner pass to the other three continents. "These are for you. Courtesy of me and Blaze." She also handed them a mission. "Its an easy one to start out with."

Team Tempest headed straight for Lapras. "Hello there," the Lapras greeted when she saw them approach. "Where can I take you today?" Alexander re-read their mission. "We need to go to the Sand Continent." The Lapras nodded. "Right away. Please climb on my shell and we will depart."

Scorch was huddled up to Geo as they rode Lapras to the next continent. "So much water..." was all she mumbled under her breath. "So much for fearless," Geo joked. "Don't worry," Lapras said. "Only an hour to go." Geo sighed and looked out over the ocean. "An hour to go, huh," he then looked back at Scorch. "I don't mind."

When they finally arrived in Sahra Town, Geo had to carry Scorch off of Lapras's shell. "We're on land, Scorch," Alexander said. "Your fine." Scorch got off of Geo, and immediately slumped to the ground. "Oh sweet solid ground. Never leave me again." Geo chuckled. "You left the ground, and we have to ride back after the mission." Scorch exhaled loudly. "Remember what you promised me outside Rolling Pass?" Geo nodded. "Well, the same applies here," she said, getting up.

After stocking up on supplies, the group headed out to meet their client. "What are we doing again," Scorch asked Alexander. "Well," he replied, checking his gadget. "We have to help a Pokémon get through a dungeon called the Sand Dune of Spirits." "A Pokémon," Rea asked. Alexander nodded. "The mission doesn't specify who sent it." "That's a little odd," Geo added. "It is," Alexander replied. "We'll go to the dungeon, but everyone be on your guard." When they arrived, they were greeted by a very familiar face.

"Hello there, team Tempest." "B-Blaze," Alexander asked, shocked to see him. "Did you send this?" Blaze nodded. "I did. There was a reason I sent it but, we need to make it to the end of this dungeon first." "Why didn't you just give the mission to us," Scorch asked. "Or at least say it was from you." Blaze shook his head. "If I had just said it was from me, you all would've though it was a form of test. I assure you, its not." Scorch tilted her head. "Then why are we here?" "I need to reach the end of this dungeon. There's something I need to make sure of."

The dungeon itself was just a large desert-like maze with large, sandstone walls. After a while of walking, the group ran into a large, steel-plated dinosaur that was sleeping. "Its an Aggron," Blaze warned quietly. But Blaze wasn't quiet enough. The Aggron awoke with a mighty roar. "Quickly," Blaze yelled, "Group together!" The group gathered around Blaze and prepared for the Aggron's first attack.

The Aggron used Rock Slide. Blaze immediately set up a Protect around the group, shielding them from the falling rocks. When Blaze let the shield down, team Tempest attacked the large Pokémon. Scorch launched a Flamethrower and Geo used Dragon Pulse. The moves connected at the same time. The Aggron was engulfed in blue and red flames and when they cleared, it was on the ground, knocked out.

"That was amazing," Alexander cheered. "Well, it wasn't that hard," Scorch said confidently. "Never under estimate your enemy," Geo added. "It gets you hurt," he then glanced at Scorch, "Twice." Scorch shook her head. "Not fair." Geo chuckled and kept walking. "Hey, wait up," she yelled. With that, the group kept walking.

Soon, they reached the end of the dungeon. When they arrived at the end, they saw a green and white bird Pokémon staring into the sun. "Hello," the Pokémon greeted. "Xatu," Blaze responded. "You know why I'm here." Xatu nodded, not taking his eyes off of the sun. "Yes," he then turned to Blaze and the others. "The answer to your question is yes." Blaze nodded. "Thank you, Xatu." "Your welcome, hero." _Hero?_ Rea thought. _Why would he call him that?_ Blaze turned towards team Tempest and said, "Thank you, we're done here so, let's head back."

When they returned to Sahra Town the sun was beginning to set. "We still have a long ride ahead of us so let's go," Blaze said. Scorch sighed deeply. "Goodbye land, I'll miss you." "It won't be long, you'll be fine," Geo said. Scorch looked at him. "Okay, but if we start sinking, I'm riding you back to Lively Town." Rea giggled at the interaction. _They'd make a great couple._ She thought. _Maybe Scorch does like Geo..._ She then glanced a Alexander. _I still feel bad about what happened between me and him. Maybe, I can make it up to him. But how?_

After a long ride back to the Water Continent, the sun had finally disappeared. "Good timing, we were almost really late," Blaze said. The group then walked back to HQ.

Dinner came and went and after, Blaze told Rea he would like to speak with her, alone. "Y-Yes sir," she asked nervously. "I'd like to tell you about the question I was going to ask Xatu." "T-The question?" Blaze nodded. "I don't know if you know this already but, I was going to ask him if you are a human." Rea was shocked. _I-I'm a... human? How...?_ "You're not the only one. I was also a human." "W-What?" "I came to this world to save it, and now, I think you're here for the same reason." "I came for a reason...," was all she could say. "Now," Blaze said, "this is an important request." Rea looked up at Blaze. "I need you to not tell any of your team members about this." Rea tilted her head. "W-Why?" "Your friend Alexander knows stories about humans who did travel to the Pokémon world to save it and I'm certain your other friends do too. All of them are true. He needs to focus on saving the world when the time comes, not on being a legend." Rea just sighed, then nodded. Blaze smiled. "Thank you for understanding. Goodnight Rea." "Goodnight Blaze, sir." They then went their separate ways.

When Rea arrived back in their room, no one was awake. Geo and Scorch were asleep next to each other and Alexander was asleep on his bed. Rea quietly walked to her bed and lied there. _I'm, a human. How? Why can't I remember? What happened to me that made me forget._ She mentally sighed. _No answers, just more questions. I need sleep. I'll think more about it tomorrow._ With that, she drifted off.

Later that night, in the chiefs' room, Blaze paced back and forth in thought. "I knew she was a human. Now, what could possibly happen? We need to be ready for what might happen." "How can we do that," Foli retorted. "We don't know what could happen. It could literally be anything." Blaze stopped and sighed. "I know but, I don't want another repeat of Dark Matter." "No one does Blaze but, we still don't know what will happen. Whatever it is though," she then got closer to Blaze, "We can handle it. Together." She then kissed Blaze.

 **Wow. Romantic sub-plots baby.**

 **Hello and thanks again for reading this mediocre fic.**

 **Goodbyes. :-/**


	8. Quick Burn

_Chapter 8 - Quick Burn_

After dismissal the next morning, team Tempest was called over by Foli.

"Today is a very important day for all four of you." The team shared confused looks. "Today, your team will be evaluated to see if you qualify for future expeditions." "Qualify," Geo asked. "How does this test prove our ability?" Foli smiled. "That's easy. You four are going to Primeval Forest to check on the Tree of Life for the Society." "T-Tree of Life," Rea asked. "The Tree of Life is a large tree that keeps the world alive," Alexander responded. "But why does the Society check on it," he asked. "W-Well," Foli said nervously. "The Society has always looked after it but, Blaze and I decided that if rookies show promise, they can go check on it for us as a sort of achievement." Alexander nodded but, Rea wasn't convinced that that was the whole truth. "Anyways," Foli continued, "its your turn now. Do your best." "Yes ma'am," Alexander replied, and with that, the group left to go find Lapras.

After another long ride on Lapras, the group finally arrived at the entrance to the forest. "Scorch, we're on land," Geo said, sounding a little annoyed. "You can let go of me now." Scorch giggled. "I know but, I don't want to." Geo shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, you can hold on for a little longer." "Awesome," Scorch said triumphantly, and walked ahead, still holding Geo's fin. Rea couldn't help but smile at the way they interacted. _Scorch really does like Geo a lot. Now I'm starting to think that maybe Geo likes her too._ Rea then looked at Alexander. _I know he likes me but, I don't know how I feel about him. And now I know that I am- er, was a human. That just makes it more complicated._ Rea spent the rest of the trek through the forest sorting through her feelings.

The Tree of Life was an enormous tree covered in rainbow leaves and vines. The group arrived without encountering a single enemy. "Strange," Geo said, glancing around. "No enemy Pokémon in sight." "This is the easiest test ever," Scorch said confidently. "That is a little odd, and a little easy for a test," Alexander added. "The tree is really pretty," Rea said, in awe of the Tree's size. "Well," Alexander said suddenly, "I believe that's mission complete. Let's report back to Foli." The group began walking back the way they came. Little did they know, they had been watched that whole time. "Another human," the Pokémon said. "Let's hope the world can handle the disaster that's to come." The figure then glanced at the Tree. "Hopefully, it will stay this time..."

When the team reported back to Foli, it was only midday, so they decided to complete a mission for that day. Dinner came and went and just like that, it was the next day. After dismissal, the team left HQ. "Okay everyone, we have our first multi-day mission," Alexander stated plainly. "Being out there without food or other supplies could be deadly," Geo warned. "We better be prepared for anything." Alexander nodded. "I knew that so, I've already go most of the stuff already. We just need more berries." "That shouldn't be too expensive," Rea said. "Well then, let's go buy those, then head out," Alexander said. Soon, the group was prepared and riding on Lapras to the Air Continent.

When they landed in Baram Town, Alexander's mood changed. He went from upbeat to quiet in an instant. "What's wrong Alexander," Rea asked. "I don't know," he replied. "This place is just... off." "Off? In what way?" "Well, there usually more Pokémon around town. Now, it's just empty." Rea hadn't noticed before but, now she saw that only Kecleon was outside. "It is really empty. Maybe we should ask Kecleon what happened." The group then approached the stall.

"Alexander," Kecleon asked, noticing team Tempest. Alexander nodded. "Yes, it's me." "I haven't seen you in a while." "No time for catch-up Kecleon, we need to know what happened here." Kecleon sighed. "Recently, Pokémon from town have been kidnapped." "K-Kidnapped," Rea said, worried. "B-By who?" "No one knows. No one who could've seen it has returned." Alexander was shocked. "Okay, thanks for filling us in." He replied grimly. He then turned to his teammates. "We have to save the villagers." The others nodded. "We know," Geo replied. "This is your home. I'm sure the rest of us would do the same if it was our home." "Thanks you guys, really." Alexander said. "No problem," Scorch replied. "We're a team. We stick together." Alexander turned back to Kecleon. "Do you know where it's taking the people?" "I think it's the World Tree." Alexander nodded. "Okay. Thanks again Kecleon." Kecleon shook his head. "No, thank you for offering to help." With that, the group left in the direction of the World Tree.

When team Tempest was about half of the way to the World Tree, the sun had almost set. "We should rest here for the night," Geo suggested. "But," Alexander started, then sighed. "Your right. Let's rest here." He the looked around. "We need firewood. I'll go with Geo to find some. We should be back soon." Geo nodded and they went to collect the firewood.

"Hey, Scorch," Rea said. "What is it," she replied. "W-Well, I wanted to know if you have feelings for Geo." Scorch blushed furiously. "W-Well, you see, I, uh," she stammered. She sighed, then said, "Yes, I do. Why'd you ask though?" "I asked because I think he has feelings for you too," Rea replied. Scorch blushed harder. "You think so? I hope your right." Scorch then noticed that Rea was giggling to herself. "What's so funny? You know, I think Alexander has feelings for you." Rea stopped giggling. "I know he does but, I don't know how I feel. He was the first Pokémon I met after losing my memory. He's my best friend." She wanted to tell Scorch that she was a human, but she promised Blaze she wouldn't tell anyone. "I can't tell you how you feel," Scprch replied, "but I can say this, just follow whatever your heart is telling you." Rea nodded, and they sat silently and waited for the other two to return.

"Hey, Geo," Alexander said. "What is it," he replied. "I wanted to know if you have feelings for Scorch." Geo blushed. "I-I do. Why do you ask?" "Well, I believe she has feelings for you too." Geo blushed harder. "You really think so? I hope it's true." Alexander then went silent. "Do you have anyone that you like?" "I do. Its Rea." Alexander then shook his head. "But I was stupid. I kissed her without knowing if she liked me back." "It was too sudden. She had just lost her memory. She probably thinks of you as her best friend, maybe even loves you. If she does love you, she will tell you." Alexander smiled. "Thanks Geo. I really needed that." Geo chuckled. "No problem. What are friends for after all." They then returned with the firewood.

A few hours later, almost everyone was asleep. Geo just stared up at the sky. He then got up, walked over to a nearby cliff, and just looked out at the sky. "It's so beautiful," he said to himself. "I wonder... if you're watching out for me. I've finally made new friends." He didn't notice that Scorch was approaching. "Hey, Geo." Geo almost jumped in fright. "Oh, hello Scorch. What are you doing." Scorch yawned, then said, "I was on my way to ask you that." Geo closed his eyes. "I was just thinking about the past." Scorch walked up and sat next to Geo. "Don't forget the promise you made me." Geo chuckled. "Don't worry I won't." "Good, make sure you don't." They both blushed. "Scorch," Geo said, "I need to know something." Scorch tilted her head. "What is it?" Geo inhaled, exhaled, then asked, "How would you feel if I did this?" "Did wha-," Suddenly, Geo kissed her. Scorch was shocked, but didn't pull away. When they finished kissing, they sat in stunned silence. "Geo, I-," Scorch began, but was cut short by Geo. "I love you Scorch, I've loved for a while now." Scorch giggled. "I love you too, Geo." They then shared another kiss.

 **More romance. Yay.**

 **Hey guys, this is another chapter under my metaphorical belt. Yay me.**

 **Thanks for reading, Byebyes. ;-P**


	9. Growing Flames

_Chapter 9 - Growing Flames_

The team woke up early the next morning to continue their journey to the World Tree.

While they were walking, Rea noticed that Scorch was holding Geo's claw. She also noticed that they had been talking with each other the whole morning. _They seem closer than usual,_ Rea thought. _Did Scorch finally confess?_ Rea couldn't help but smile at the thought of what Scorch could have possibly told Geo when she confessed her love for him. Rea also noticed that Alexander was quiet and extremely focused on getting to the World Tree.

"Alexander?" Rea wanted to know how he was doing. "I'm fine Rea," he replied coldly. "I know you're worried, but don't get reckless." Alexander didn't respond. He continued to lead the group through the forest that surrounds the World Tree.

They arrived at the World Tree at around midday. When they arrived the first thing Rea noticed is how big the tree was. It was almost taller than the Tree of Life. There was also a medium sized hole at the base of the tree that acted almost like a doorway into the dungeon. "Alright, we're here," Alexander said. "Let's head inside and save the villagers." "Wait," Geo said. "We're going in there without a plan?" "How can we plan for an enemy we know nothing about," Alexander retorted. "No matter what, always have a plan." Alexander was silent, but Rea could tell he was getting upset. "Alexander..." she wispered to herself. "Please... Don't be reckless..."

"Okay Geo, what do you suggest we do," Alexander asked coldly. "Well," he began, "What kind of Pokémon can we expect in the dungeon?" "Mostly normal types, and the occasional ghost type." Geo nodded. "So, normal and ghost types. We should stay together as a group. That way, no one will be alone if a ghost Pokémon appears from a wall." _From a wall?_ Rea thought. _How is that even possible._ With their plan ready, team Tempest entered the dungeon.

They began walking up the trunk. After awhile, Rea noticed that there were no Pokémon in sight. "Odd," she said. "No enemy Pokémon in sight." Geo looked around. "That is odd. Stay on your guard." "Maybe the Pokémon who kidnapped the villagers scared them off," Scorch suggested. "That's even more odd then," Geo replied. "Normally outlaws aren't targeted by enemy Pokémon." The group stayed close together and continued up the trunk. Soon, they reached the top.

When they reached the final area, they immediately noticed that the villagers were being held in cages. Alexander was happy to see the villagers alright, and slowly made his way over to the cages to release the villagers. Before he had even made it halfway, something shot out of the darkness. It was a wooden arrow.

Rea looked up. Perched on a branch, a Decidueye, a large owl wearing foliage as a cloak, was aiming another arrow. "Well, well," he said. "More heroes who have come to stop me." He fluttered down, still aiming at Alexander. "I hope they aren't so desperate that they're sending children after me." He suddenly shot the arrow, which grazed by Alexander's head. "Because mercy is an emotion I lack."

"Okay everyone, group up," Scorch ordered. Everyone but Geo moved. "Geo," Scorch called. Geo wasn't paying attention. "Y-You..." Geo growled. "What," Decidueye asked. "Too scared to move?" Decidueye shot an arrow directly at Geo. Geo knocked it out of the air with his claw. "Y-You... You killed him... You..." Geo was shaking, but not in fear. He was shaking in pure rage.

Geo charged at the Decidueye before he had time to react and delivered a Dragon Claw directly to his torso, knocking the wind out of Decidueye. Geo then followed up with a Flamethrower at point blank range, severely burning him. The only thing the rest of the team could do was watch.

"Scorch, what's wrong with Geo," Rea asked. Scorch shook her head. "I-I don't know. It like he's a different Pokémon altogether." Scorch then mumbled under her breath, "Remember the promise..."

Decidueye was badly hurt and still standing. Geo was perfectly fine. "T-This isn't... over yet. I... will end you..." Geo walked over to Decidueye and put a claw to his throat. "Do not threaten my friends ever again. If you do," Geo's claw inched closer. "I might lack mercy as well." Geo then pulled his claw back and walked to the rest of the group.

"G-Geo," Scorch said. "A-Are you okay?" Geo was silent. "Let's just let the villagers out of their cages," Alexander suggested. Rea and Scorch nodded. Geo didn't even move.

When they had let all of the villagers out, they prepared to begin their trek back. "Before we leave, Alexander," one of the villagers began, "I'd like to know if it's safe to travel with the Gabite." Geo heard this and glanced back at the villager. "I'm certain it's safe," Alexander replied. "I've travelled with him almost everywhere I've gone since joining the Society." "If you say so," the villager replied.

After hours of walking, team Tempest and the villagers made it back to Baram Town. Kecleon greeted them when they returned. "Alexander, you did it." Alexander smiled. "I really didn't do anything, you should really thank Geo. He took down the criminal." "Awesome but, where is the bad guy." "Well," Alexander rubbed the back of his head. "We left him in the World Tree, severely injured." Kecleon sighed. "At least he's been stopped and everybody's back." "Sadly that means I have to leave," Alexander said. "Ok. Good luck to you." "Thanks Kecleon. You too." Kecleon nodded and waved goodbye to team Tempest.

While they were riding Lapras, the team wanted to know what happened in the World Tree. "What's wrong Geo," Scorch asked, concerned. "That Pokémon, Decidueye. He killed my old partner." "That was him," Scorch asked, shocked. Geo nodded, then remained silent. "You almost killed him. Why didn't you do it?" "He may have killed my partner but, no one deserves to die. Life is precious, no matter who it is." He then looked at Alexander and Rea, who had somehow fallen asleep on the little room they had. "Their lives matter." He looked at Scorch. "And so does yours." "Don't forget your promise," she said. Geo chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't." They then sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.

When they returned to HQ, it was almost night. When the group walked in, they immediately noticed Ampharos in the main hall. "Hello again Ampharos," Alexander greeted. "Ah, yes. Hello again Alexander and team Tempest." Foli then walked into the main hall. "Oh, team Tempest your finally back. How was the Air Continent." The group was silent at first, then Scorch spoke up. "Someone had been kidnapping the villagers of Baram Town." Foli was shocked. "Really!? Are they safe?" Scorch nodded. "We found the culprit and we stopped them." Foli sighed. "I'm glad they're safe." She then turned to Ampharos. "Hello Ampharos. When did you get back?" "Only a couple of minutes ago." Foli nodded. "Anyways, Blaze and I need to talk with you." Ampharos nodded and the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

Later that night, while everyone was asleep in the HQ, Ampharos, Blaze, and Foli were talking. "Rea's a human," Ampharos repeated. "Are you sure?" Blaze nodded. "Xatu is an oracle. Just like the Xatu that lives in the Great Canyon." "Did you and Meowstic figure anything else out in your investigation," Foli asked. "We did," Ampharos said triumphantly, then smiled sheepishly. "She, however, has all the notes." Blaze sighed. "D-Don't worry though," Ampharos said desperately. "She's on her way here."

Suddenly, there was knock at the door. "Come in," Foli said. When the door opened, Meowstic collapsed into the room. Her fur was singed. "Hah... Hah..." she panted. "I... need to... warn you..." "Meowstic," Foli cried, "Are you okay?" "I'm... fine..." she breathed. "It's... the village..." That statement worried Blaze and Foli. "What's happened to Serene Village," Blaze asked. Meowstic caught her breath, then replied, "It was attacked."

 **Dun dun DUNNNNN! The plot thickens.**

 **Thanks for reading. Byes :-/**


	10. Aftermath

_Chapter 10 - Aftermath_

"T-The village was..." Foli said, completely shocked. "Do you know who or what attacked it," Blaze asked, growling. Meowstic shook her head. "I have no idea. All I know is that it was attacked by a fire type. Or many. Argh! I don't know!" She slammed her fists against the floor. "It's okay Meowstic," Ampharos said soothingly. "You delivered this message. Thank you." Meowstic just sighed. "If only I had left a minute later..." she said quietly. "Don't blame yourself," Blaze said. "Blame the ones who attacked. That's where we need to focus our anger." The fire on his back grew bigger. "Tomorrow, we'll head out to the village. We will take it back." Meowstic nodded. "You need to see Armaldo." Foli said to Meowstic. "I'm fine now. Don't worry." Foli shook her head. "That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order." Meowstic nodded and left for the infirmary. "Ampharos, prepare for a trip. You're coming with us." Foli said. Ampharos nodded. "Serene Village is a wonderfully peaceful place. To see that destroyed, I don't know what I'd do." "Good," Blaze replied. "Now, who are we taking with us," Ampharos asked. Blaze and Foli locked glances. "Team Tempest," they replied at the same time.

The next morning, Foli announced that she and Blaze would be leaving. "Mawile," Foli said, "you're in charge while we're out." "Yes ma'am," she replied. Blaze then spoke. "We expect work as usual while we're gone. Is that clear?" "Yessir," the group replied. They then left to complete their daily tasks. "Team Tempest," Foli called. The team walked to where the leaders were standing. "We've decided that the four of you are coming with us to Serene Village." The group nodded, then went to prepare for the trip.

At the gate, Foli and Blaze were waiting for team Tempest with Ampharos and a rested Meowstic. The team arrived at the gate. "S-Sorry we're late," Alexander said when they arrived. Meowstic then noticed that it was the same team from Rolling Pass. "This team again," she said to herself. "I hope they can handle what we're about to face." "It's fine," Foli said, responding to Alexander. "We just need to put a little pep in our step if we want to arrive within a normal time." Blaze looked at this group of Pokémon. "Now that everyone is here, let's head out." With that the group headed in the direction of Serene Village.

"Returning home..." Foli said, thinking aloud. "Yes, but this time, it's not happy," Blaze responded solemnly. Meowstic sighed. "This is pretty bad. Even Foli's feeling down." "Its times like these that a leader needs to put on a happy face," Ampharos said with a smile. "A happy leader means everyone's happy." Foli smiled at Ampharos's advice. "You know just what to say, Ampharos." "I try," he replied.

Rea just watched the interactions between the four Pokémon. _They seem to have a long history with each other,_ Rea thought.She then glanced around at her team. Alexander was double checking the items and Geo and Scorch were talking with each other. _I wonder if we could be like that._ Running out of things to do, Rea decided to listen in on Scorch and Geo's conversation. "Why do you think they brought us instead of the other Society members," Scorch asked Geo. "I couldn't tell you," he replied. "There's obviously a reason, but I have yet to know what that could possibly be." _It's me,_ Rea thought. _I'm a human, like Blaze, and apparently other humans have also come to this world. Once again, no answers. Only more questions._ Rea sighed in frustration. _I just wish someone would give me answers..._

Soon, they could see smoke rising in the distance. "Let's hurry," Blaze said, speeding up. The group sped up to keep with him. When they arrived, most of the village had burned down. "Oh no..." Foli said, her eyes widening in horror. "Hurry," Blaze said, "we need to find the clinic. Maybe Audino was able to get the injured in there." Foli nodded, staying silent. Meowstic was also silent. _This was their home..._ Rea thought. _Why would someone do this?_

When they arrived at the village's clinic, Blaze knocked. "Hello? Anyone?" The door opened slowly, revealing a pink and white, bipedal Pokémon. "Blaze? Is that you?" Blaze nodded. "How is everyone Audino?" Audino shook her head. "Mostly, everyone's okay." "M-Mostly," Foli asked, scared to know the answer. "Nuzleaf and Carracosta battled with the Pokémon who attacked our village. Carracosta's fine but," she paused. "Nuzleaf was killed."

Foli gasped. "He was... N-Nuzleaf was..." Blaze couldn't say it. The flame on his back was wavering and small. Blaze then walked out of the clinic. "Blaze..." Foli said quietly, then turned to Audino. "Excuse us Audino. We need some time to think." Audino nodded, and Foli followed after Blaze. "Hello, Audino," Meowstic said somberly. "Hello Meowstic." "Is there anything we can do to help?" "Yes. I need more Rawst Berries for treating burns. Could some of you go get some more for me?" Meowstic nodded, then turned to team Tempest and said, "Rea and Alexander come with me." The two nodded and the three of them left to look for berries.

"M-Meowstic, who was Nuzleaf," Rea asked. "Well, Nuzleaf found Blaze alone in the woods when he was just a Cyndaquil. So, he was essentially Blaze's father. I'd imagine it must've hit Blaze pretty hard," Meowstic continued. "Blaze is normally calm, his flame has never been so small before. I can't even imagine what Blaze is going through." "I think we should hurry up," Alexander said suddenly. "Audino seemed like she needed this berries quickly." Meowstic nodded. "You're probably right. Let's hurry."

"Blaze," Foli called out. She was looking for where Blaze had gone off to. Foli then headed towards Nuzleaf's house. When she walked inside, she saw Blaze standing in the middle of the room. The flame on his back was out. "Blaze..." Blaze turned to her. "He's gone, Foli. Nuzleaf is gone. I hadn't visited him in so long. I don't know what to do." Foli went over to comfort Blaze. "Blaze... I know your hurting." The fire on Blaze's back suddenly flared. "You have no idea how I feel!" Foli recoiled slightly, but kept talking. "I'm trying to find out. Don't hide how you feel. Its okay to feel hurt. To feel scared. Just don't ever try and keep your feelings to yourself. Its makes them worse." Blaze just sat on the floor, his flame dying once again. Tears began to fall from his face. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just... have no idea how to feel right now." "It's okay." Blaze nodded. The two sat in silence while Blaze cried.

 **He's dead. He's gone. Blaze is sad.**

 **Hello, this is a sad chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, byes. :(**


	11. Just the Beginning

_Chapter 11 - Just the Beginning_

When Alexander, Rea, and Meowstic arrived back at the clinic, Blaze and Foli had returned as well.

Meowstic glanced at Blaze. "I hope your okay..." she said under her breath. She then turned back to Audino. "Thank you again for getting these for me," Audino said. Alexander nodded. "No problem," he replied, "it was no trouble."

Rea glanced around the clinic for the first time, and noticed three Pokémon. A Goodra, a large purple dragon, a Sawsbuck, a large deer with flowers on its horns, and an Accelgor, a large bug that was covered in what seemed like a blue cloth. All three of them had burns on them.

"Sawsbuck," the Goodra began, "are you sure you're alright?" Sawsbuck giggled, its voice decidingly feminine. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much." He chuckled. Accelgor crossed his arms. "Not worried about me?" Goodra turned to him. "I know your fine," he replied. Both of them chuckled. Blaze and Foli then walked over to the three of them.

"Hey guys..." Foli said dourly. "Oh, hello Foli, Blaze," Sawsbuck responded. Blaze nodded sadly. Foli then glanced around. "Where's Pangoro," she asked. "He left three days ago," Sawsbuck answered "Did he tell any of you why," Blaze asked. They all shook their heads. "He just left," Sawsbuck said. "I just hope he's safe..." Foli added.

Blaze sighed, then asked, "Did any of you see the Pokémon who attacked the village?" They shook their heads once again. "It was peaceful, then," Goodra paused. "Fire. Fire everywhere." He was visibly shaken. "Nuzleaf and Carracosta told us to bring everyone here," Sawsbuck explained. "They said they would handle it." She then looked at the ground and said, "I wish we could have done more." "It isn't anyone's fault but the Pokémon who attacked the village," Blaze said. "Don't blame yourself."

"I should've done more, if anyone," said a voice from the clinic's entrance. They all turned to see Carracosta, a large, blue and black tortoise. "Pops," Foli cried, then went to hug him. "Hello there Foli. It has been a while hasn't it." He returned the hug. Carracosta then turned to Blaze. "Blaze, I'm sorry." Blaze shook his head. "No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault." "I know I could've saved him had I been quicker." Blaze didn't respond. "Pops, do you remember what attacked the village," Foli asked. Carracosta nodded. "It was a Volcarona." _Volcarona?_ Rea thought. _Sounds... familiar. But... where did I hear that?_ "Volcarona..." Blaze said to himself. He sighed. "Okay, I think it's time we head back. We can't stay too much longer. Other Pokémon depend on us." Foli nodded. "We're sorry we couldn't stay longer to help." "It's fine," Carracosta said. "You two have more important responsibilities to handle. We can take it from here." Blaze and Foli nodded, then turned to the group they came with. "Okay everyone, we're heading back to the Society." With that order, they began to make their way back to Lively Town.

When they arrived, it was almost completely dark. They also arrived just in time for dinner. They ate and the group went to their own rooms for the night. Soon, everyone in team Tempest had fallen asleep, except Rea. She was lost in her own thoughts. _Volcarona... I've definitely heard that name before. But where? And when? More and more questions to add to the list. Still no answers._ She sighed. _It's getting late. I should get some sleep._ And soon, she fell asleep as well.

In Blaze and Foli's room, they, Ampharos, and Meowstic were discussing what had happened. "Why would Serene Village be attacked," Ampharos thought aloud. "Maybe because Foli and I lived there," Blaze suggested. "Perhaps..." Ampharos said. "But, now we have this question; why would a Volcarona want to hurt you and Foli. Last I remember, you two have no enemies." "Maybe..." Ampharos began, "the why is connected to Rea." Everyone in the room gave Ampharos a confused look. He sighed. "Rea's a human. Humans have only come to this world when its in need of saving. Maybe that Volcarona is connected to what the world is in danger from." "That... makes sense actually. Good job, Ampharos," Meowstic said. "What, you don't have faith in my intelligence." Meowstic shook her head. Ampharos sighed again. "Everyone's a critic..." he said under his breath. "Alright, we now have a new goal," Foli said. "That goal is to find out where Volcarona is." The other three nodded, and the discussion was over.

Later that night, near the Tree of Life, a fight had begun. Decidueye was fighting the guardian of the Tree of Life, Xerneas, a blue deer with rainbow antlers. Xerneas was bleeding badly. "Why... are you... doing this," he said, straining to speak. Decidueye just aimed an arrow at Xerneas. "Why... would you... betray... the Pokémon of this world?" "Shut it," Decidueye said sharply. "Boss's orders. She says, I do. Nothing personal." He loosed his arrow. It passed through Xerneas harmlessly and hit a tree behind him. "W-Wha-" Xerneas was interrupted when a chain shot out out of where the arrow had landed and wrapped itself around him. It retracted and Xerneas hit the tree with a sickening crunch. "Don't struggle, Xerneas. It'll only make it worse." Xerneas coughed violently. Blood began dripping from his mouth. "Y-You're a fool... Decidueye." Decidueye glared back at Xerneas. "No, you're the fool for thinking you could stop us." He turned and began walking towards the Tree of Life. "This is just the beginning, Xerneas."

 **Oh boy, foreshadowing, my favorite.**

 **Hey guys, simplisticwolf here. thanks for reading.**

 **Bye-Byes. ;-)**


	12. Neophyte

_Chapter 12 - Neophyte_

After dismissal the next morning, Foli called team Tempest over.

"Geo, Scorch," Foli began, "I need the two of you for the day, if you don't mind." "Of course. Its no problem," Geo said, nodding. Alexander turned to Rea. "So, looks like it's just us today. Let's get to work." Rea nodded and the two of them left the HQ. When Foli was sure they left, she said, "You two can rest today. Blaze and I need to know how well they perform by themselves." The two of them nodded and left to find something to do. Foli sighed, then mumbled under her breath, "There's a war coming and they need to be ready. They are the only ones who can save us."

Rea and Alexander were now riding Lapras to the Grass Continent. "Hey Alexander, what's today's mission," Rea asked. Alexander took out his Expedition Gadget and replied, "We have to find a lost Chespin. According to the request, he got lost inside the Giant Stone Meadow." "What kind of Pokémon do you think live there?" "Probably rock and grass, but who knows." Rea nodded and they continued talking until they arrived in Capim Town. The town itself was built on top of giant tree stumps, with wooden bridges connecting them. When they arrived, Alexander and Rea immediately left for the Giant Stone Meadow.

When they arrived, the meadow looked like it had been singed by a fire. "Burn marks..." Alexander said, kneeling down to touch them. "That means fire types." "Good to know." Rea said. Alexander then turned to Rea. "Chespin is a grass type." Rea eyes widened. "We need to hurry." Alexander nodded, and the two of them ran into the meadow.

As they entered the meadow, they were immediately confronted by a Vulpix. The small red fox shot Embers at the duo, who managed to dodge them. Alexander retaliated with Confusion, hitting the Vulpix directly. Rea quickly followed up with a Rock Slide, knocking out the Vulpix.

"That was easier than I expected," Rea said a few minutes after the fight. "Of course it was," Alexander replied. "Your moves are strong against fire types." "Good, that should make finding the Chespin easier." "Let's hope," Alexander said, giving a half-hearted smile. "What wrong," Rea asked. "Well, I'm a little worried about the Chespin. I hope it's alright." Suddenly, the two of them heard shouting nearby. "I think we should hurry," Alexander said. Rea nodded and the two of them ran off in the direction of the scream.

When they found the Chespin, he was surrounded by a pack of Growlithe. Five in total. "Argh! Just go away! I don't want to fight any of you." The Chespin was waving a map at the pack. The Growlith seemed unfazed by his attempts to shoo them with the map, slowly approaching the Chespin. The Chespin backed away from the pack, his back now against a giant boulder. Alexander looked at Rea. "Quick," he began, "we need to help him." Rea nodded, and the two engaged the pack.

Rea hit the pack with a Rock Slide, injuring all of them, but not taking any out. Alexander followed up with Disarming Voice, hitting all five again, but still not taking any out. Two of the Growlithes turned on Rea and hit her with an Ember attack, causing her to cry out in pain. Another two turned on Alexander and attempted to hit him with an Ember attack, but missed. He retaliated with another Disarming Voice and managed to knock the two of them out. The leader of the pack was still focused on Chespin. It charged at him with a Fire Fang. Luckily, the Chespin managed to dodge it. Rea hit the two that attacked her with another Rock Slide and managed to knock them out, leaving only the leader of the pack. The Growlithe charged at the Chespin once again, only to miss. Quickly, Alexander hit the Growlithe with Confusion, knocking it out.

After the battle, Rea walked over to the Chespin. "Are you... alright..." she said slowly, finding it hard to talk. "I'm fine, tha-" was all Rea heard before she collapsed to the ground. "Rea," Alexander cried, running over to her. He knelt and put his head on her chest, then sighed. "She still breathing." He said, then he picked her up. "Hey," Alexander said to the Chespin, "are there any doctors near here." The Chespin was silent for a moment, then said, "No, but my uncle is skilled with medicine. I'm certain he'd love to help." "Great. Can you take me to him?" The Chespin nodded. "Follow me." The two of them headed off.

"Thanks again for saving me," the Chespin said as they were walking. "No problem," Alexander replied. "Its what Rea and I came to do." Now that Alexander finally got the chance to look at the Chespin, he noticed that he wore goggles on his forehead and wore a bag that had an assortment of maps sticking out of it. "What's your name," Alexander asked. "My name's Ethan," he replied, putting his hand to his chest. Ethan looked at Rea, then at Alexander. "I know her name is Rea, but what's yours?" "My name is Alexander." "You said you two came here to save me. How did you know I was lost?" "Someone sent a request to the Expedition Society for someone to find you." Ethan cocked his head. "Expedition Society?" Alexander's eyes lit up at the thought of talking about the Expedition Society, and he told Ethan everything, from the beginning of the Society to the present. When Alexander finished talking about the society, he noticed a small hut in the distance. "Is that your uncle's home," he asked. Ethan nodded, and the two of them hurried to the hut.

 **Nice end, if I do say so myself. Which I do.**

 **Hey SimplisticWolf here, and I'd like to thank the user MegaEspeon for the character of Ethan.**

 **There will be more of him. I promise.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Byes! ;-)**


	13. New Recruit

_Chapter 13 - New Recruit_

Running. All Rea could do was run. _I need to escape,_ she thought. _She can't capture me._ Rea glanced around frantically. Trees were the only thing Rea could see. "No escape now, little one," said a female voice behind Rea. She turned around, but only saw a blurred image of a Pokémon. "I've chased for a while now," the blur said. "I have had enough of this silly game. Begone!" Everything around Rea suddenly went dark. She awoke hyperventilating.

"Easy now, it's okay," said a voice next to Rea. She glanced over quickly, and saw a Chesnaught kneeling beside her. "Your safe, thanks to your friend. He carried you all the way here," he said, smiling softly. Her breathing slowed, and she relaxed a little. "O-Okay. Th-thank you for h-helping me." The Chesnaught shook his head. I owe the two of you, since you rescued my nephew. "Y-your the Chespin's u-uncle," she asked. He nodded. "I am. His name is Ethan, and I've practically raised him." Just then, Rea heard Alexander's voice.

"My team and I, along with Blaze, reached the top of the Sand Dune of Spirits, and we found a Xatu, staring directly into the sunset." _He's telling Ethan stories. But why about our adventures?_ Rea thought. _Interesting._ She then sighed. _Speaking of stories, how am I going to tell Alexander, or even Geo and Scorch about the dream I had. Or did I finally remember something._ Rea wanted to hit something. She was fed up with everything giving her more questions, but no answers. She just sighed again and listened to Alexander continue telling Ethan stories about their adventures. He left out everything that happened at Serene Village, and Rea understood why. That was too personal for anyone to hear.

Later, after Alexander had finished telling the stories, there was a soft knock at the door to the room Rea and Chesnaught were in. "Come in," Chesnaught said. Alexander opened the door and immediately noticed Rea was awake. "Thank goodness you're okay," Alexander said as he walked over to her. Rea shook her head. "Don't worry that much about me. I'm fine." "You just collapsed. How could I not worry." Rea giggled, then hugged him. "Thanks," she said, "for worrying and carrying me here." Alexander blushed softly. "Oh, uh... No problem." Rea let him go, then asked, "How long was I knocked out." "About two hours," Alexander replied. Chesnaught then interrupted them, saying, "If I may, Rea you're all better. You two can leave whenever you need." The two of them looked at each other, then nodded.

A couple minutes later, Alexander and Rea were heading off for Capim Town. "Thank you for everything, Chesnaught," Alexander said. "Wait," Ethan cried out, struggling to catch up with the duo. "I'm coming with you." "Y-You are," Rea asked, surprised. Ethan nodded. "My uncle said I was old enough to decide my own path, so I decided to join the Expedition Society." "I think you made a great choice," Alexander said. "You sure you're ready?" Ethan nodded. "I've got everything I need. Plus an extra map." "W-Why an extra map," Rea asked. Ethan took out the map and Rea noticed it had writing on it. "For noting locations on. One map for the team with no writing, and a map for me, with notes on it." Ethan put the extra map away. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." The other two nodded and the three of them left the hut.

After some walking, Ethan pulled out a map. He then pointed East. "If we cut through Fresh Meadow, we should be able to make it back to Capim Town before the sun begins to set." Alexander looked at Rea. "You up for a little adventure?" Rea nodded and the three of them began making their way through the meadow.

The meadow itself was more of a forest, with trees appearing abundantly rather than sparingly. "Careful," Ethan warned, "I've been through this place before. It's crawling with Bug and Poison types." Ethan shuddered. "I really hate this place..." Just then, they noticed a large group of Ariados sleeping. "Oh no," Ethan said when he noticed the group of spider Pokémon. "What do we do," Alexander asked. "I-I don't know," Rea replied. "They outnumber us massively," Ethan added. "We can't take them head on. We should try to sneak by them." Alexander and Rea nodded in agreement. They had just begun to sneak, when one of the Ariados awoke. They soon broke into a run.

"What now," Alexander asked as they continued running. "We can't sprint through the whole forest!" "Just try to lose them," Ethan shouted back. They then came across a fallen tree blocking the path. "Cornered..." Alexander said as he turned around to prepare himself for the Ariados' attack. "Oh no... Not again..." Ethan said to himself. Rea looked at both of them. "What do we do now," she asked. "We prepare to fight," Alexander replied. "F-Fight? Fight all of them?" Rea froze. "Don't worry," Alexander said, attempting to comfort her. "Don't panic. You'll be okay." Ethan was shuddering. "N-not again..." he reapeated. The Ariados then came into view.

They were approaching fast. Alexander and Rea were prepared to fight, while Ethan was still frozen. As they got closer, Rea grew more afraid. _There's too many._ _This is it._ Suddenly, the Ariados' approach was halted by a blast of flame. It missed the group, but still scared them off. "What the," was all Alexander could say. Rea and Ethan were silent. All three of them couldn't believe they had been saved. "Thank you," Alexander called out. Then, an Absol, a Pokémon with white fur and a single, black, blade-like horn, landed in front of them. "No problem," he responded. "Just helping where I can." He turned to leave, but Ethan stopped him and asked,"If you don't mind, could you come with us? We'd appreciate an escort back to Capim Town." The Absol stopped and considered his request. Then with a nod, he said, "Sure. I was heading there myself anyway." "A little extra help is always appreciated," Alexander said. "Since I'm traveling with you," the Absol began, "I might as well tell you my name. I'm Dusk." "Nice to meet you, and thanks again for the help." With that, the group continued their journey with their newfound companion.

When they arrived in Capim Town, the sun was just beginning to set. "Thanks for your help Dusk," Ethan said when they arrived in town. "No problem," he said. "I was just helping out." He then walked off in the direction of the Kangaskhan Café. "Okay, let's get to Lapras," Alexander said. And soon they were boarded and sailing for the Water Continent. "I can't believe I'm doing this'" Ethan said. "I'm really gonna join the Expedition Society." "Speaking of that," Alexander began, "You're starting your own team. Do you know what it's going to be called?" "I do," Ethan replied. "But you'll find out later." They both chuckled and soon they arrived back in Lively Town.

When they made it back to HQ, dinner was over. "Who's this," Dedenne asked, looking at Ethan. "This is Ethan, we rescued him and he decided he'd like to join the Expedition Society and start a new team." Dedenne nodded, then said, "Alright then. Ethan please follow me." Ethan nodded and the two of them disappeared up the stairs.

"I really do appreciate what you did today," Rea said as she and Alexander were walking back to their room. "It was really kind of you." "No problem," he responded. "You were hurt and unconscious. What else could I have done?" Rea giggled. "You don't need to explain yourself." The two of them the walked into their room and saw Scorch and Geo talking with each other. "So," Alexander said when they entered, "what did you two do with Foli today?" "Nothing really," Scorch replied as she laid down. "Well, we just got back and I'm tired," Alexander said. "Goodnight." They wished and each other goodnight, and soon, everyone except Rea was asleep. _I'm going to have to tell them about the dream I had eventually. I don't know how to bring it up. But I still have to tell them._ Soon, Rea fell asleep as well.

Sometime later, a lone Pokémon stood on the outskirts of Lively Town. "Hmm... Lively Town..." The Pokémon said quietly. "This is where you are. I would have never guessed. I can't wait to finally see meet you, Alexander."


	14. Beginning of the End

_Chapter 14 - The Beginning of the End_

The next morning, before dismissal, Foli brought Ethan up to the front of the crowd.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our newest recruit, Ethan from team Starstruck," Foli said, and everyone cheered. Soon, introductions had come and gone. Everyone was dismissed, except for team Tempest, whom Foli had called over.

"I would like the four of you to go check on the Tree of Life again." "So soon," Geo asked. "Well, due to recent events, Blaze and I are worried about its safety so we plan on sending someone every week to check on it." "We're on it," Alexander said, and the four of them left to head for Primeval Forest.

The walk this time was as boring as the last, except Rea and Alexander were talking. _How long has it been since I've just talked with him,_ Rea asked herself. _So much has happened so fast._ Rea was interrupted in her thinking when she saw a large blue deer with rainbow-hued horns lying next to a tree. The group ran over to check on the Pokémon.

"Hello? Are you okay," Alexander asked. Geo was digging in his bag for any Oran or Sitrus berries he could find. The Pokémon looked up at Alexander. "I've been better..." he then shook his head. "I would appreciate it greatly if the four of you could, perchance, spare an Oran berry or two." Alexander nodded and turned to Geo, who had found just the berries the Pokémon was wanting. Quickly, he ate them. Soon he was able to stand again. "Thank you. I couldn't be more grateful." "No problem," Alexander said. "I do have a question though. Who are you?" The deer Pokémon began walking towards the Tree of Life and said, "I am Xerneas, the physical embodiment of the Tree of Life itself. I am it's voice and it's will. Now I must check the Tree." "W-wait," Alexander called out. "Before you go, I'd like to know what happened to you." Xerneas paused for a moment, the said, "Very well, I will tell you. But I must hurry. I don't have a lot of time left." Xerneas turned towards the group and began his story.

"A couple of nights ago, I was visited by an unwanted vistor. A Pokémon by the name of Decidueye." When Geo heard that name, he stiffened up, but remained silent. "He attacked me and caught me off-guard, trapping to a tree. He told me he was following _her_ orders, and walked over to the Tree of Life. And just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished." The group shared worried glances. "Thank you for telling us this," Geo said. "Before you all leave, I have a question for you," Xerneas said as they turned to leave. "How did the four of you get here, let alone know about this location?" "We're with the Expedition Society. We were sent to check on the Tree of Life," Geo responded. "Is that so," Xerneas said. "Then, if its no trouble, could the four of you tell Blaze and Foli what I told all of you what happened that night. They need to know." They nodded and hurried back to Lively Town. When the group arrived, they quickly returned to HQ and immediately reported to Blaze and Foli. 

"Xerneas was defeated in battle," Foli asked, shocked by the news. "Who beat him?" "It was the same Pokémon that was kidnapping others on the Air Continent. His name is Decidueye," Geo responded. "Decidueye," Blaze repeated to himself. "Blaze, what do we do," Foli asked. "I'm not sure. Until we know who this _her_ or where they are, we can't do anything." Foli expression clearly showed her worry. "Thank you for this information. The four of you are now dismi-" * _BANG_ * An explosion rocked the building. "Everyone outside. Now," Blaze ordered. Everyone listened.

When they got outside, parts of Lively Town were on fire. "What's happening," Alexander asked. "I'm not entirely sure about this," Blaze began, "but I think the _her_ just found us." As they stood there, the other society members quickly gathered. "Okay everyone. We need to rescue the citizens, while also battling with whoever is attacking." The society responded with a resounding, "Yessir" and got to work.

Team Tempest split into two groups to cover more ground. Alexander went with Rea, and the other two went with each other. As they were searching, they ran into Ethan. "Ethan," Alexander called out. "Oh, hey guys. You need help searching for survivors." Alexander and Rea nodded. "I think it would be easier if we had a little extra help." Ethan nodded and the three of them began searching together, when, suddenly, * _BANG,_ another explosion rang out, and the three of them went over to investigate. They hid when they heard two unfamiliar voices, "Volcarona, I think our priority should be finding the human, not destroying the town." _So that's Volcarona, Rea thought. She looks familiar, but, where would I have seen her?_ The Volcarona turned to her partner, a Gallade. "Oh, Arthur. Don't you see this is fun for me." "I know. Murder does have quite a rush doesn't it. But we were sent on a mission to find the human. And I intent to complete it." _M-Murder!?_ "What? We're doing that. It just so happens that a little... collateral damage was caused by our efforts. After she said that, she set fire to another house, which exploded soon after.

"We need to warn Blaze and Foli," Alexander whispered, making sure they weren't heard. "I agree," Rea agreed. "There's a problem though," Ethan added. "We need to sneak back to HQ. And it looked like they were headed there." "All the more reason to hurry," Alexander whispered. Soon they were sneaking behind the duo, making sure never to be seen or heard. Rea then noticed Arthur lean in closer to Volcarona, then gesture behind him. _Odd... What could he be pointing a-,_ suddenly, Rea was lifted off the ground. "Thought you were sneaky," Arthur asked, holding Rea by her neck. "How precious. Maybe I won't kill you yet." He then tightened his grip on her neck. "Maybe I'll strangle you? Decisions, decisions." P-Please... stop..." Rea choked. Her vision was growing dark. "Begging for your life? Adorable." Arthur then threw Rea to the ground, and kicked her across the street. She slid into a wall, hitting it with a solid thud. "A-Alexander... H-Help..." Rea's vision grew darker. Her senses became foreign to her. _No feeling. This is it. I'm dying. I'm sorry I left so soon Alexander._

Suddenly, Rea could feel all her senses returning. She then tasted the Oran berry in her mouth. Rea looked up and saw Alexander kneeling over her, tears in his eyes. "Alexander..." she said quietly. "Rea," Alexander asked in disbelief. "Don't cry. I'm right here. I'm okay." "Oh Rea," Alexander said, hugging her close. She returned the hug. "Please, don't ever leave me,"Alexander said. "I-I..." Rea paused. She couldn't promise that. Alexander continued. "I know it's not your fault. It's mine. When they turned around Ethan and I went ahead to get Blaze and Foli. I thought you were behind us. But when I checked and you weren't there, I came back immediately." Rea looked around. "What about Ethan?" "He went ahead to get Blaze and Foli. I hope he's alright." Rea then stood, revitalized by the Oran berry. "We need to catch up with him." Alexander nodded, and the two of them quietly hurried to catch up with Ethan.

* _BANG_ *. Another explosion. "That Volcarona is scary," Alexander said as they were trying to catch-up with Ethan. Rea nodded. _Although, I did almost die to that Gallade. So, I think he's scarier,_ Rea thought. She decided to keep this thought to herself. As they approached the HQ, they saw the duo. The stopped and snuck around a building to avoid the two killer Pokémon.

Before Rea and Alexander could reach the HQ, Arthur had already spotted them. "Going somewhere," he asked as he caught them. They didn't answer. They couldn't. They had to protect the Pokémon in the HQ. "No answer? Fine. I'll just beat it out of you." Arthur extended the blade on his arm and swung it at Rea. She closed her eyes, expecting to be killed. But she felt nothing. She looked up and saw Armaldo blocking the attack. "Stop harming my patients, you fiend."

"Oh, Doctor. I'm sorry for the loss of business. No matter how hard you want to," Arthur charged," You can't cure death." Arthur swung precise hit against Armaldo, but he was able to block them all. "C'mon," he taunted. "Can't keep up with an old doctor." Armaldo then struck Arthur faster than he was able to block. "I can do this all day." Arthur was breathing heavily. "Grr... H-How?" Volcarona shook her head. "Pitiful." She then floated over to Armaldo. "More battling? Bring it on." Armaldo charged, but he missed. Volcarona spun in the air gathering flames. Once she had gathered enough, she launched it at Armaldo, who was too tired to dodge.

He was hit with the flames. They circled around him. He chuckled dryly. "Guess my time is up." Rea stared in horror. It felt like time had stopped. "Armaldo..." 

* _BANG_ *

 **Boy, that one was a doozy.**

 **Sorry that this took so long. I rewrote it several times.**

 **Writing crazy people is hard. Anyways, thanks for reading. Byes. :(**


	15. Revelations

_Chapter 15 - Revelations_

"Armaldo just..." Rea was dumbfounded. _He gave his life to protect us. Why?_

Arthur had quickly recovered from the blow Armaldo had dealt. "Thank you, Volcarona. That was quite an excellent display." He then turned to Rea and Alexander. "Now, time to deal with these pests." Before he could even move, Arthur was blasted back by a huge flame. Rea and Alexander turned around and saw Blaze and Foli standing there.

Blaze was glaring in the direction Arthur and Volcarona, the fire on his back raging. Foli shared a similar glare, her vines beginning to extend out from her neck. "Leave our town. Now," Blaze ordered. Arthur stood up, then said, "I'm sorry, but we don't take orders from you." Volcarona then flew next to Arthur and said, "We are here on a mission, do not interfere. If you do, we will eradicate you." Foli then spoke up. "Who sent you? And why here?" "We were sent here to seek out a human. This human interfered with our Lady's plans in the past." _A human? Oh no..._

"You two must be Blaze and Foli," Arthur said. "The celebrated leaders of the Expedition Society." They didn't react, keeping their eyes on the two opposing Pokémon. "I must ask, a human must know where another is, correct? So Blaze, where is she?" Blaze didn't answer his question. "No answer? Very well." Before Blaze and Foli could react, Arthur had his arm blade to Foli's neck. "Care to answer the question now?" "Don't you dare," Blaze growled. "Try me."

"Rea, what do we do?" Alexander had gotten closer to Rea during the whole interaction. "I... I don't know." Rea then heard a pebble move. She turned quickly to come face to face with Scorch. "Shhh. It's okay. Geo's getting help at the Society." "How did you know to find us," Alexander asked quietly. "While we were reporting back to Blaze and Foli, Ethan ran up and warned us about those two. Geo volunteered to go back to HQ to get help. I wanted to go too, but Blaze and Foli said I should go with them." Rea and Alexander nodded in understand and remained quiet.

"I have no idea where this human is," Blaze said, desperate to save Foli and Rea. "I can tell you're lying through your teeth. Tell me where she is." As their arguing continued, Foli was able to get one of her vines near Arthur's legs, and in one motion, she knocked him down and pinned him with her vines. Volcarona moved to attack, but was paralyzed by Foli's Glare. "Now, you two will answer my question," Blaze began, "Who sent you?" "That is none of your concern." Blaze grew angrier. "This Pokémon has attacked both my homes, and killed someone very dear to me. This absolutely concerns me." The two remained silent. "No answer? Fine. Why are you seeking out this human?" "With her out of the picture," Volcarona began, "No one will be able to stop our Lady from plunging this world into eternal darkness." After she said this Geo arrived with the rest of the Society.

"It seems we're surrounded'" Volcarona stated. "Now we should retreat." "I agree," Arthur said. He then kicked Foli off of himself, and Volcarona regained mobility. The two of them stood together in the center of the circle of Society Pokémon. "Like the moon at night, she will guide us," Volcarona said. Suddenly, with a flash of light, the two of them were gone.

A few hours later, light rain had begun to fall. Outside the Society, a single grave stood. Rea sat in front of it. She was alone. "This is my fault. Armaldo's dead because of me." She began to cry. She didn't even notice when Alexander had walked over and sat down beside her. "Rea..." She turned to meet his gaze. She then fell into his arms, crying even harder. "It's my fault, Alexander." "Don't say that. There's nothing you could have done." "Not just this. The town's destruction too." "What? What do you mean?" She debated whether she should tell him. Blaze warned her not to, but he was her best friend. "Let's go inside first, then I'll tell you."

Once they were inside their room, and Rea made sure they were alone Rea told Alexander the truth.

"Alexander, I'm going to tell you a huge secret. You can't tell anyone I told you." Alexander nodded. Rea took a deep breath. "Alexander, I'm the human they were looking for." A look of total shock spread over Alexander's face. "Y-You're a... human..." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Honestly, I was scared of how it would affect our relationship. I didn't want you to think I was some legendary hero. I'm not, I'm the weakest on our team, and I can barely hold a conversation with anyone out side of you three." "You're not weak. If I had a secret that I had to keep from my closest friends, I wouldn't have kept it. I would have told them immediately. I don't think any different about you because you human."

She looked into his eyes, and started to cry again. "Really? Thank you. I needed to tell someone. My insecurities keep me from opening up to others. I'm glad I can share this with you." "I'm glad you told me too. Now, I need to be honest with you." Suddenly he kissed her. It was then she realized why she grew so close to him so quickly. She was in love.

Alexander then blushed. "I'm sorry, but I needed to tell you." Rea just giggled, blushing as well. "I'm glad you did. Because I love you too." "Y-You do?" Rea nodded. She then leaned in a kissed him again.

Later that afternoon, Blaze and Foli were preparing a letter. "We need to explain what's happening, and why we need their help," Blaze said as Foli began writing the letter with her vines. "I know what we need to say, but why are we sending it to them?" "They're somewhat expirienced with this problem. They've dealt with something similar before." Foli nodded and sped up her pace. Soon the letter was written. They met with a Pelipper outside of HQ. "Where to," the Pelipper asked. "Treasure Town," Blaze responded.


	16. Call to Action

_Chapter 16 - Call to Action_

Early the next morning, on the Grass Continent, a Chatot is hurrying down the streets of Treasure Town, carrying a letter.

"They need to know about this immediately," he said to himself, picking up his pace. He arrived at the bluff and quickly flew down a set of stairs. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Team Resonance?" On the other side of the door he heard groaning. "I know it's early, but you two need to see this." The door opened.

Morning dismissal had come and gone. Team Tempest was to return to the Sand Dune of Sporits to seek Xatu's aid once again. "Everyone ready," Alexander asked. They all nodded. "Great. We won't have Blaze with us this time so we need to be extra prepared, just in case." With that, the group set off.

After fighting a few ground types, team Tempest had finally reached the end of the dungeon. They immediately approached Xatu. "Hello again, young ones," he said as they approached, his eyes never leaving the sun. "I presume you seek my aid once again? Well then, ask away." "Who planned the attack on Lively Town," Geo asked. "The one you seek is the harbinger of night, Lunala."

"Lunala is said to be the Pokémon that embodies night itself. Bringing darkness on her wings." "Wait, are you saying she's a legendary Pokémon," Alexander asked fearfully. "She is indeed," Xatu affirmed.

"How do we find her," Scorch asked. "Lunala has a tower of great beauty. It is called Moonspiral Tower. As for where it is, I do not know." The group exchanged worried glances. "Do not be afraid, however," Xatu said, finally turning to them. "A hero has come to aid you in this battle. A hero that was once a human."

"I don't believe him," Scorch asked. "I believe the stories of humans turned into Pokémon to save the world," Geo said. The ride home was filled with Scorch and Geo debating whether or not Xatu was right. Rea and Alexander just watched the two bicker. They couldn't tell them the truth. Not after what Xatu said. Rea didn't want them to give their lives protecting someone they think is a hero. _I'm no hero... A hero is strong and brave... The opposite of me._

They arrived just in time for dinner. After that had passed, Blaze called Alexander and Rea to his and Foli's room. When they walked in, they noticed that two Pokémon they hadn't met before. One was a tall, bipedal canine Pokémon with black and blue fur covering his face and arms, and yellow fur covering his torso. His chest and hands shared identical looking spikes. The other was a cat-like Pokémon with a yellow body, and purple fur on top of her head and around her neck.

"Hello there." The cat Pokémon greeted them as they walked in the door. "I'm Faye the Delcatty." "And I'm Leo the Lucario," the tall Pokémon said. "We're team Resonance, from the Grass Continent." Blaze then got their attention. "These two are Alexander the Ralts and Rea the Larvitar. They're team Tempest." "Nice to meet you," Leo said, shaking Alexander's hand. Rea then noticed Leo's smile falter. "Rea's special," Blaze continued, "She's a human as well." "She is," Faye asked. "Then that means the world is in danger again." Blaze nodded. "I called you two because we need your help." "Three humans to solve one problem? That's a little much, isn't it," Leo asked, folding his arms. Faye shook her head.

"Normally, yes," Foli answered. "But unlike us, they have expirienced Pokémon who can help them. We've been through this alone. Let's make it easier on them." Leo and Faye looked at each other then nodded. "Okay. Let's help save the world again," Faye said. Blaze then turned Alexander and Rea. "What did Xatu say about the Pokémon who planned the attacks." "He said that the Pokémon who masterminded them is called Lunala. She's apparently the embodiment of the moon itself and lives in a tower named Moonspiral Tower." "That's a lot to work with," Leo said. "Did he say how to find the tower?" Alexander shook his head. "Darn. It couldn't be that easy, could it?" "Thanks for getting this information for us, you two," Blaze said. "You are free to leave." The two nodded and walked back to their room.

"There's _another_ human, Rea. Can you believe it? And he's a member of the legendary team Resonance!" _Boy, talk about excited._ "I'm glad you had so much fun... being there. I'm just ready to get some rest." "It is pretty late. We should hurry." Rea nodded and the two of them hurried to their room.

After a couple of minutes, Leo spoke. "I had a vision." The three others looked at Leo. "Was it bad," Faye asked. Leo nodded. "Who was it about?" "Alexander," he replied. "Oh no... How bad," Foli asked. Leo remained silent for a moment. "There's nothing we can do that can prepare him for what's going to happen."

Later that night, a lone Pokémon was running through the woods. "They can't catch me," the Pokémon said to itself. "Not now!" Suddenly, the Pokémon saw Lively Town in the distance. "Almost there! Just have to... keep running!" The Pokémon heard the sounds of approaching Pokémon and picked up its pace. The Pokémon kept running until it came to the Society's HQ. It stopped and was breathing heavily. I... finally made it... I'm safe... for..." The Pokémon then collapsed from exhaustion.

 **"Who's That Pokémon?!" Sorry, not sorry. Seriously, I'm not.**

 **Team Resonance is my own creation. As in, my actual PMD2 team. Just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Hey, Simplisticwolf here to say, thanks for reading palioes! Bye!**


	17. Finding a Lead

_Chapter 17 - Finding a Lead_

That morning, on her way there, Dedenne found a Pokémon who had collapsed outside the Society. Rea couldn't help but be curious about them. _What if they're like me? Amnesia. Maybe they're a human too._ Rea had to find out.

Foli had already dismissed everyone, so Rea went upstairs to check on the strange Pokémon. Mawile was acting as the Society's doctor now, so she was always in and out of the infirmary and her study. "H-Hello, Mawile," Rea greeted as she walked into the infirmary. Despite Mawile's intimidating appearance, Rea wasn't that scared of approaching Mawile. "Hello Rea. I presume your here to see about the new arrival." Rea nodded. She then entered the infirmary and saw the Pokémon. It was covered in black fur, but had red fur on the end of it's feet. It also had red on the tuft of hair on it's head. Rea also noticed that it had a necklace around it's neck. The only jewel on it was completely white and shimmered slightly.

"A-Are they okay," Rea asked. Mawile nodded. "There were no serious injuries, so they must've collapsed from exhaustion." Rea sighed with relief. "I'm glad they're okay." "Why are so worried about them," Mawile asked. "W-Well... I think that... Um..." Rea really didn't know if she should tell her the truth. Mawile just chuckled lightly. "It's okay, I know you're a human, Rea." "W-What? H-How?" "I'm Blaze and Foli's assistant. They share anything important with me." "O-Oh. Okay." "Don't worry, if they are too, we'll help them out." Rea nodded, and then left the infirmary.

Team Tempest was told to resume normal work until more information on Moonspiral Tower was found, so they decided to catch up with missed days and handle five missions in one day. "Now, let's see," Alexander said, pulling a small checklist from his bag. "We found the missing Marill, found a Totter Seed, and found the Skitty. Now all we need is to find an Apple and an Oran berry." He put the checklist back in his bag. "Why are we finding these items here spicifically? Can't we just buy them," Scorch asked. "Well, they specifically asked us to get them here, but..." Scorch just sighed. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." Soon, they found the items they were looking for. And after delivering said items, headed back to HQ.

When they arrived it was about midday. "Well, that didn't take long," Scorch said as soon as they arrived. "I vote we take the rest of the day off." "I agree," Geo added. "A lot has happened. A little time to relax would be nice." Alexander and Rea nodded in agreement, and the group split. Geo and Scorch headed to their room, while Alexander left HQ. Rea headed back to the infirmary.

"Hello again, Rea," Mawile greeted as she approached. "Hello. How's are they?" "Well, she's doing fine, but I don't suggest you visit her now. She seems distraught and it doesn't look like she want to speak about it. She did, however, give me this." Mawile then held up the necklace that the Pokémon was wearing when Rea first saw her. "All she told me was to keep it safe, so I need you to take this to my study." Rea nodded. But when she grabbed the necklace, everything started to fade to black. The last thing Rea saw was Mawile attempt to catch her.

When she awoke, she felt nothing. Every one of her senses were dulled. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Greetings, young hero." The voice wasn't stern, but carried an air of authority. "W-Who's there," Rea asked, her voice shaking. "Do not worry. I will cause you no harm." Suddenly, she saw a white flash, and then a large Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon was tremendous, and it's body was pure white, while the tips of it's legs were gold, and it's face and underbelly were gray. It stood on four legs, and had a gold "x" that intersected its waist and almost formed a ring. "I am Arceus, the creator of the Pokémon world."

"Arceus... That sounds, familiar." "I am the one who brought you to the Pokémon world." "Y-You did..." Arceus nodded. "Why are you only talking to me now," Rea asked, her voice growing more angry. "I could not reach you until you found the pearl." "Pearl?" Arceus nodded again. "The young Zorua's necklace is the pearl I speak of." "Why do I need this pearl to talk with you?" "It is not the pearl that allows me to talk with you. The pearl allows me to show you this." Suddenly, Arceus form vanished. It was replaced by a vision of a large, pure white, tower, standing in a savannah. "This is Moonspiral Tower. It has appeared on the Sand Continent, outside a small town called, Lareme Village." 

The vision then faded away, and Arceus's form returned. "I have given you the answers you seek. Now I will leave with this warning. Heartbreak comes, no matter which path you take. If Lunala's wins, then everyone you have ever loved dies. If you win, you will disappear from the Pokémon world." "I-I'll, disappear," Rea asked, worried. Arecus nodded solemnly. "Sadly, that is something I cannot stop." "Wait. If I have to disappear, then how did Blaze and Leo stay in this world?" "They did leave, but they were brought back. I cannot stop you disappearing, nor can I bring you back, without extra help." "What kind of help," Rea asked, hoping to find out ahead of time. Arceus shook his head. "That, I cannot say. I wish you luck, young hero." With that Arceus's form faded, and Rea felt her consciousness slipping away.

When she awoke, she was in the infirmary. She slowly sat up and look around. In the bed next to her, the Pokémon, Zorua, as Arceus called her, was laying there, asleep. She looked out the window and noticed it was night. _I was unconscious for a long time. I hope I didn't worry anyone._ She then remembered what Arceus told her. _I need to tell Blaze and Leo!_ Rea then heard soft breathing close to her. She glanced around and saw that Alexander had fallen asleep next to where she was. _He must have been checking on me. I probably panicked him._ She then though of Arceus's warning. _I can't tell him. He wouldn't go through with the fight if he knew._ She laid back down. _No need to tell them now. It definitely too late, and I need sleep._ Rea then quickly fell asleep, though still troubled by Arceus's words.


	18. To the Tower

_Chapter 18 - To the Tower_

After dismissal, Rea told Blaze and Foli what happened and what Arceus told her.

"Are you sure," Foli asked, still in disbelief. Rea nodded. Blaze smirked, then said, "This is exactly what we needed. We need to tell Leo and Faye." He then turned to Rea. "You need to tell your team to prepare for a journey. We're heading to the tower." Rea nodded and walked back to her team.

"Arceus visited you in a dream," Geo asked, shocked. "Why would he," Scorch asked, following up on Geo's question. "It was the pearl. When I touched it, I lost consciousness. When I awoke, I could only see Arceus." Scorch shook her head. "That doesn't answer my question." "Its because she is Arceus's chosen," said a voice behind them. They all turned to see the Zorua that was in the infirmary. "The pearl only allows those he deems worthy to communicate with him." She then turned to Rea. "I'm Kit. You have been chosen. I wish you luck on your mission." She then walked away. Suddenly, Ethan appeared in the hallway. "Have any of you seen Kit? She's my new teammate." Alexander pointed the direction she had left, and Ethan quickly left.

"Okay... Anyway, are you sure we need to go with them," Scorch asked. Rea nodded. "Blaze insisted I come and get you all and tell you to prepare." They all nodded. "I guess its time for adventure," Alexander said, getting an eye-roll from the other three.

They arrived on the Sand Continent and quickly departed for Lareme Town. Geo hadn't said a word since they left Sahra Town.

After they had been walking for a while, Foli pulled Rea to the back of the group. "Rea, I'm guessing in that vision, Arceus told you everything." "Everything," Rea asked. Foli sighed. "Did he tell you that you'll... disappear after you defeat Lunala?" Rea nodded solemnly. "Don't tell Alexander. He wouldn't take the news well." "I wasn't going to. I'm afraid he won't go through with this if I tell him." Foli nodded. "I can only wish you luck." Rea nodded, and they returned to the group.

Soon, nightfall came. Quickly, the group had set up camp, and Blaze and Scorch got a fire started. Everyone sat around the campfire, and they were all talking. Rea sat apart from the group, just staring at the stars. Soon, she was joined by Alexander. "Can you believe it," he asked as he sat down. "Believe what," Rea asked back. "That we're almost done with this conflict." "Almost? We still have a long walk ahead of us. And we will probably have to fight Arthur and Volcarona." Alexander shook his head. "You have to look at the positives." They both chuckled. "I'm looking at one," she said. They both blushed. "What do you think we're going to do after this is over," he asked. Rea was silent. "If you can't think of anything, I've got one. I think we should become the greatest explorers ever. Maybe even take over the Society." Rea sighed then smiled. "Sure." They both then continued to stare at the stars until they fell asleep.

They woke up early the next morning to continue their journey. The walking continued for hours until they saw a couple of familiar faces. "Hello friends," Ampharos called out. Meowstic was standing next to him, waving.

"Its nice to see you all again," Meowstic said as they approached. "Its good to see you too," Foli replied. "Hello again, Ampharos and Meowsti,c" Faye said. "Oh! Faye and Leo! Nice to see you again!" Ampharos was very excited to see the two heroes of time. "How do you guys know each other," Foli asked. "We met while Ampharos was investigating the appearance of another human," Meowstic replied.

"Good, no introductions," Blaze said, bringing everyone's attention back. "I trust you two got my letter?" Ampharos nodded. "Good. We need to hurry." Everyone nodded, and they continued their journey forward.

The walk continued for even longer, they encountered no Pokémon on their journey, which made Rea very cautious. Suddenly, a thick fog began to roll in as the sun set. "Everyone stay close," Blaze called out, the fire on his back growing larger to provide light. "We need to set up camp soon," Leo said. Suddenly, a beam of psychic energy shot out of the fog. "We're under attack," Blaze called out. Rea glanced around frantically. A voice chuckled from within the fog. "You can't hit what you can't see." Blaze growled and launched a Flamethrower, but hit nothing. The voice chuckled again. "I'm not there. Try again." Blaze glanced around. "There's a forest further north! Everyone head that way!" The whole group ran north.

After running for awhile, Rea finally stopped. She glanced around again. It was foggy, and no one else was around. She was alone, in the dark, and lost. _I can't stop here though. Everyone is depending on me._ She began walking northward, knowing that the village was still north.

 **Determined Rea is Determined.**

 **Hello lovelies, SimplisticWolf here. This chapter is short for a reason.**

 **Also, Kit was a request from my friend, but worry not! She was not just a cameo.**

 **But that's for another time. Thanks for reading! :-)**


	19. Mystifying Woodlands

_Chapter 19 - Mystifying Woodlands_

Rea couldn't tell how long she had been walking. The sun had set hours ago, making the forest she was in even darker, but the moon was giving her enough light to see somewhat in the fog that was everywhere. As she continued, she heard the wild Pokémon becoming more active, most likely due to the sudden appearance of a bunch of new Pokémon.

 _I can't start a fire,_ Rea thought to herself. _I'll just have to keep walking._ As she walked, she was suddenly tackled from behind. Rea hit the ground hard, but stood up ready to fight. She was facing a Linoone, a cream and brown colored, dog-like Pokémon.

The Linoone charged, slashing at Rea with its claws. She attempted to dodge, but the Linoone's claws struck her leg. She winced and fell to one leg, but still attempted to fight back. Rea tried hitting the Linoone with a Rock Slide, but it dodged easily and clawed her again, this time hitting her arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

The Linoone charged again and pinned Rea to the ground, attempting to finish her off. She reacted almost instinctively and bit down on the Linoone's foreleg. As she bit down, she felt her teeth grow sharper, and when she bit down, she tasted blood. The Linoone cried out in pain and quickly crawled off Rea, limping slightly. _I-_ _I refuse to die,_ She thought. Rea then attacked with another Rock Slide. The Linoone tried to dodge but tripped over its hurt leg. It yelped in pain as the rocks hit, but never moved again. Rea then stood up and continued walking north.

Rea had been walking for a whole day now. She was tired, hurt, and hungry. _I can't die out here,_ she though to herself. _The Pokémon of this world need me._ _Alexander needs me._ She continued walking north, avoiding any Pokémon, until she saw smoke in the distance.

She approached cautiously, unsure about the source of the smoke. _It could be an angry fire type,_ she thought to herself. _But it could also be a campfire._ As she got closer, she stifled the urge to cheer. Scorch and Meowstic were sitting by a campfire. They looked worn out, as both of them were covered in mud and leaves. As Rea approach, she heard what they were discussing.

"I hope we can find the others soon," Scorch said, sighing. Meowstic nodded. "We can only hope that they made it through the forest alive, or are lost in the forest together." Meowstic then shook her head. "Most importantly, we need to find Rea." Rea stopped moving at the mention of her name. "Why," Scorch asked. "What makes her so special?" _No,_ Rea thought, _Please don't tell her._ "She hasn't told you," Meowstic asked. Scorch shook her head. "Told me what?" "Rea is a human," Meowstic said. Rea froze.

"W-What," Scorch asked, dumbfounded. "She's a... human...?" Scorch shook her head again. "I can't believe it." "She really hadn't told you? That's a little surprising. When we were younger, Blaze told everyone in our class, of seven, that he was a human." "B-Blaze is a human too?!" Meowstic shook her head. "Seriously? I'd thought he'd be more open about that fact." She chuckled lightly. "It can't be helped. I'm sure she has a reason from keeping it from you. Please, don't let it affect your relationship. Trust me, you'd feel awful."

Scorch was quiet for a moment, then said, "Okay, I won't." "Great! Now, hold on one second." Suddenly, Rea felt herself get lifted off the ground. She then floated over to Scorch and Meowstic. "Rea," Scorch asked, surprised. "Hello...," she replied weakly, her voice sounding very hoarse. "She was eavesdropping on our conversation," Meowstic said as she set Rea down. "I let her stay hidden for awhile, but now that I see her condition, I see that it was a mistake."

"Spying on us," Scorch asked, then she shook her head. "What can we do to help her?" "I'll need you to find some Oran berries while I anesthetize her." "You got it." Scorch then ran off to check bushes for berries. Meowstic looked down at Rea. "Don't worry, I won't tell her you'll disappear after all of this is over." "Thank... you...," Rea forced. Meowstic then waved her hand back and forth slowly. Rea watched it move then slowly felt sleep take hold of her.

Scorch returned shortly after Rea had fallen asleep, a small branch of Oran berries in her mouth. "Is this enough," she asked after Meowstic grabbed the branch. Meowstic nodded. "It should be," she replied, squeezing the juice onto a small rag. She the rubbed it on Rea's wounds. Rea face tightened, but soon relaxed. "Now, we leave her be."

Scorch sighed. "I hope she's not badly hurt." "Me too. The Pokémon world is lost without her." Scorch tilted her head. "What?" "Rea was summoned here to stop Lunala." Scorch nodded. "Okay. But what happens after that?" Meowstic glanced down at Rea, then shrugged. "I'm not sure." Scorch just sighed. "We need sleep." Meowstic shook her head. "I'll watch her. You can get some rest." "Are you sure?" Meowstic nodded.

Rea woke up the next morning feeling better than she ever has before. "Good morning, Rea," Meowstic said, glancing down at her. "I didn't tell her." Rea nodded, then stood up. Scorch just finished putting out their fire. "Alright, everyone ready to go," she asked, glancing back at the two. They both nodded. They all then continued walking north.


	20. Regrouping

_Chapter 20 - Regrouping_

They made their way through the rest of the forest with relative ease. As they exited the forest, Rea noticed that there was a road marked out on the edge of the forest. "There's a road up ahead," she said to the other two. They both nodded and they all made their way to the road.

The road continued north, but they weren't sure if they should continue. "What if they need our help in the forest," Scorch asked, worried about leaving anyone in the forest. "If they have made it here," Meowstic began, "then they would probably have moved at least to a more sheltered area. I suggest we do the same." Scorch reluctantly agreed. The three of them then continued north down the road. After a little walking, they saw smoke in the distance.

The quickly approached and found the remnants of a campsite. "Someone was here recently," Meowstic said as they approached. "It was most likely the others. The closest town is on the other side of a nearby system of caves." "We can only be so hopeful," Scorch said. Meowstic nodded. Rea began searching the area around the campsite. _Where would they go,_ she thought. _They probably haven't gone far._ She then noticed something in the dirt.

She picked up what seemed to be a badge. It had wings on the side and the center had a diamond circle. _I should hold onto this._ She kept the badge and walked back to the campsite. When she got there, she showed it to Meowstic. "Hmm, this looks like a guild badge. Probably Leo or Faye's." "So that means they were here," Scorch said excitedly. Meowstic nodded. "I suggest that we keep to the road. With any luck, we will catch up to the others." Scorch and Rea nodded. The three then continued on the road.

Soon, the sun began to set. Quickly, the trio set up camp. After Scorch started a fire, Rea sat beside it, staring up at the sky. She sighed, then said, "Oh Alexander, where are you?" She then quickly glanced around, hoping no one heard. To her relief, no one was close enough to hear. "Hey, Meowstic," Scorch said. Meowstic turned to her. "We really don't know much about you. What's your story?" "Well, it's not much. How far back do you want to know?" "How about after you left Serene Village?" Meowstic nodded.

"Well, I was inspired to travel after I helped Blaze and Foli defeat Dark Matter. And after I heard that Ampharos was passing the Society onto them, and beginning a worldwide journey, I knew my chance had come. Quickly, I left the village and hurried to Lively Town. I met with Ampharos just as he was leaving the continent, and asked him if I could go with him. He paused for a moment, then smiled and reached his hand out and welcomed me as his partner on his journey." She then blushed lightly. "After that, him and I have traveled all over the world, researching dungeons, helping Pokémon, and discovering new locations. We'd return to Lively Town occasionally to rest and check on Blaze and Foli. Then, we'd be off again."

"Sound like you've had quite the experience," Scorch said. Meowstic nodded. "I would never know just how big the world is if I hadn't left the village. Traveling has really expanded my horizons." Rea had been listening so closely, she didn't notice it had gotten so late. The stars were shining in the night sky, and the moon was full. _Goodnight, Alexander,_ Rea thought, then nodded of to sleep.

The next morning came quickly, and the three of them quickly returned to traveling, following the road until they came to a cave.

"You think they went inside," Scorch asked. Meowstic shrugged. "I can't say I'm certain, but I still suggest we check." The three of them entered the cave.

The inside of the cave was dimly light by the emeralds that lined the walls. Rea couldn't help but look around. "Hello," Scorch called out. Her voice echoed for a few seconds. Suddenly, another voice responded. "Hello?" "That voice... Is that...," Scorch said. Rea couldn't believe it either. "T-That was Geo's voice!" Quickly, all three of them ran towards where the voice came from. When they found where it came from, they were overjoyed. Everyone was here.

Immediately, Alexander and Geo ran to hug their loves. Rea and Scorch happily returned the hug. "Oh, Rea," Alexander said. "I thought you were lost forever." Rea giggled. "Not dead?" "I couldn't imagine that feeling, so I didn't." They both laughed and continued to embrace each other.

"Geo, I have to tell you something later," Scorch said. "Okay," Geo replied. "I want you to know that I missed you," Scorch said. Geo chuckled. "I missed you too." They then kissed.

They spent what was left of the day catching up. Rea told Alexander about her time alone. Scorch also told Geo about Rea,s secret. He was shocked, but was generally unaffected by the revelation. Soon night came and went, and, in the morning, the began to journey further into the cave.

"Lareme town is just through these caves," Blaze said as they began their journey. "Too bad you won't make it," a voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around. Decidueye was behind them. "You again," Alexander asked. Decidueye nodded. "I'm here for the Larvitar," he said, pointing at Rea, "But first," suddenly, ghostly chains erupted from the floor and attached to everyone but Geo, and, all at once, everyone else was pulled to the ground, trapped. "I here to kill you," Decidueye said pointing at Geo.

Geo got into a fighting stance. Decidueye did the same. "I know you want revenge," Decidueye said. Geo growled. Decidueye chuckled. "That's it. Get furious. Try to kill me!" Decidueye charged. Geo dodged. The fight had begun.


	21. Subterraneis Sannguinis

_Chapter 21 - Subterraneis Sanguinis_

Geo was ready to fight. He quickly countered with a Dragon Claw and clipped Decidueye's wing. He hissed in pain and jumped away from Geo. He then readied and arrow and fired. It caught Geo in the leg, and fell to one knee. A blue flame appeared in Geo's mouth and he attacked with a Dragon Pulse. The attack hit dead on, and Decidueye cried out in pain, but stood back up. Geo did the same.

"C'mon Dragon, try harder," Decidueye taunted as they continued to fire at each other. Geo growled again. He then then stomped up a cloud of dust, blinding Decidueye. Suddenly, he charged out of the dust, covered in blue energy, directly at Decidueye. This caught Decidueye off guard and sent him flying backwards into wall. He hit the wall and fell to the ground. Before Decidueye could get back up, Geo ran over to him and put a claw to his throat.

"Release everyone. Now." Decidueye chuckled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "It doesn't work that way." Suddenly, Scorch screamed. "I control those chains. I can tighten or loosen any of them. Now make a choice." Geo glanced back at Scorch. She was crying now. "I've lost. I know that. But if you let me live, she dies. Your choice." Geo glanced back at Decidueye. He then closed his eyes and drove his claw home, killing Decidueye. The chains then vanished, releasing everyone.

Hours had passed and Geo still hadn't said a word. Scorch was walking next to him, despite her bandages. She tried to talk to him, but he either stayed silent or responded coldly. Scorch then caught up to Rea. "Rea," she said, worry evident in her voice. "Scorch, I think you should give him space for a little while." "I-I know, I'm just... worried. For his feelings." "What do you mean?"

Scorch sighed. "He told Decidueye during their first fight that he'd never stoop to his level. This time, he had to choose. Me or Decidueye. He didn't want to kill him, but he didn't want him to kill me. It's tearing him up inside. I'm scared how this will affect his emotions." "I'm worried to but, there's nothing we really can do other than give him space." Scorch sighed again. "Your right. Maybe I'm overreacting." "Don't stop caring, Scorch." "Don't worry I won't." Rea nodded, and Scorch continued to walk with her, giving Geo some time alone.

Soon, Blaze decided it was time to take a break. Quickly the group set up camp.

Geo distanced himself from everyone, choosing to sit in a nook formed by two intersecting walls. Scorch found and sat by him. "Geo," she said as she sat down. He didn't reply. They sat in silence for a moment. "Do you... want to talk about it?" Geo sighed. "I... I trying to under stand how I should feel. I should be happy, right? I avenged my friend, and I saved you. I should be happy you're safe. But, I just, don't feel anything. I feel like, part of me is, empty." "Geo... I know I can't tell you how to feel or make you feel, but I can tell you one thing for certain. I love you, and I always will." She then kissed him and he returned it.

"Scorch, I..." Geo was unsure what to say now. "Geo, it's okay. Whatever the problem is, I'm right here." Geo nodded, and the two of them sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

Rea also distanced herself from the group. She sat against a wall and thought. _How am I going to tell Alexander that I'll disappear? I'll have to tell him at some point. Him, Scorch, and Geo._ She sighed and buried her face in her hands. _I don't want to disappear. I remember nothing about my human life, and the life I have here is great. I found so many friends. And the one that I love._ Rea was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Alexander sit down next to her. "Um, Rea," he said. She jumped. "Oh! Alexander. You s-scared me." "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to check on you." "Oh, I'm fine. It's Geo you should worry about." "Geo isn't my main priority." Rea blushed and giggled.

"So," Alexander began, "what's the matter." Rea sighed. "Well, I'm worried about what'll happen when this adventure ends." Alexander nodded. "Me too." They both sighed. Then chuckled. "I do know one thing," Alexander said. "What's that," Rea asked. "Whatever happens, I know I can handle it, as long as your there." Rea remained silent. _I hope you don't hate me after I disappear..._

Soon, they were on their way again. They continued walking through the cave when suddenly, it opened up into a larger room, with the exit out of the cave on the other side of a large bridge-like rock formation.

"Everyone, cross slowly," Blaze whispered. Everyone nodded and they all started to walk across the rock bridge very slowly.

Suddenly, the roof started to collapse. "Run," Blaze yelled. Everyone sprinted for the exit. Quickly, everyone exited the cave, but, as team Tempest got closer to the exit, a large boulder knocked out part of the bridge in front of them. "W-We're trapped," Rea said worriedly. "We can get across somehow," Alexander said, "Just think." Geo glanced at his three team mates. He then sighed, nodded, and lifted them up. "G-Geo," Scorch said, "What are you doing?" He smiled. "Saving you three." He then threw them to the other side.

"G-Geo," Scorch said quietly. He was still smiling. "Take care of them for me," he said. "What do you mean? You have a way to get across too, right?" He shook his head, his smile never wavering. "I will always love you. Remember that." "No! Geo, please," Scorch begged, tears forming in her eyes. "I won't be able to keep my promise," He said, still smiling, despite the tears falling down his face. "Geo, n-no... No! I need you!" He shook his head. "They need you more. Protect them and live on for the both of us." "Geo... I love you." "I love you too, Scorch." Then, the cave exit was blocked by a boulder.

"Geo... No... No! Geo!" All Scorch could do was cry. Alexander couldn't believe it. "Geo's really... gone?" Rea was speechless. _H-He's... dead..._

 **Wow. Just, wow.**

 **Hey, SimplisticWolf here... I want you all to know I cried while writing this...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading... Bye...**


	22. Flickering Flames

_Chapter 22 - Flickering Flames_

When they exited the cave, the sun had just begun to rise, so Blaze decided they'd continue on to Lareme Town.

No one spoke to Alexander, Rea, or Scorch while they walked. Everyone knew they needed time to process what had just happened. _Geo's really... gone,_ Rea thought, still in disbelief. _I wonder how Alexander and Scorch are doing._ She looked at Alexander. He was whispering to himself in an attempt to calm himself. She then looked at Scorch. Her loud cries had now become soft whimpers. Tears were still falling down her face. Rea wished she could help Scorch, but she didn't know how. Soon, the entrance to the village was in sight.

The first thing Rea noticed upon arriving in Lareme Town, was the buildings. They were constructed entirely out of sandstone. They had no glass windows, only holes in the walls, and the doors were made out of a very light colored wood. Other than the buildings, Rea also noticed that there weren't any trees. It was all desert. Rea also noticed one other thing. In the distance there was a large, white tower. It was Moonspiral Tower itself. _Even from fare away, that tower still looks enormous,_ Rea thought as she stared at the tower.

"Okay everyone, here's the plan," Blaze said, gathering the group together. "We're spending the rest of today here in order to rest. During that time, everyone needs to prepare for another long trip. Also be prepared to fight, because we're going to be scaling that tower." Blaze pointed towards Moonspiral Tower. "Everyone sleeps at this campsite. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Enjoy your time while you have it. Don't forget to prepare." With that everyone split off from the group in their respective teams. Everyone, except team Tempest.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Scorch," Rea said. Scorch didn't answer. Rea sighed. "Okay. We'll be back later." She and Alexander then walked off.

"What do you think we need," Rea asked. Alexander rubbed his chin. "Well, we'll need Berries, Seeds, and Orbs." "Seems simple enough." The two quickly bought everything they needed. As they were leaving, Rea noticed that the Kecleon had a TM that was plain white. "Um, excuse me, what TM is this?" "That one's Protect," the storeowner replied. _Protect, huh? I could definitely use this._ "How much for it?" "1887 Poké." Rea turned to Alexander, who had already gotten the money out. She then paid for the TM and they both left the store.

"That was an... odd thing for you to do," Alexander said as they were walking back to the campsite. "What do you mean," Rea asked, handing the now used Protect TM to Alexander. "You interacted with a stranger, without stuttering." "I did, didn't I? Who knew I'd improve?" They both laughed. "Hey, before we head back, I'd like to test this new move." Alexander nodded, and they both hurried off the path a bit, to avoid injuring anyone.

"Okay," Alexander said, "what sort of test do you have in mind?" "I'm going to try and create the shield. Once I get the hang of it, I want you to attack me while my shield is up." "Are you sure about this?" Rea nodded. She began to concentrate. She focused on the thought of protecting herself and her friends. She focused all her energy into that thought. Suddenly, a blue-green bubble formed around her. Alexander cheered. She relaxed and the bubble disappeared.

"Good job Rea!" "Thanks, but now we need to test its effectiveness, and my ability to use it." Alexander nodded. She focused again and the bubble appeared much quicker this time. Alexander launched a Psybeam at Rea. When it hit the shield, the attack dissipated. Alexander attacked again. Once again the attack dissipated. Rea signaled for him to stop and she dropped the shield.

"Okay, I need you to attack me again. This time I will set up the shield as the attack is coming." "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." "You aren't Lunala or her friends. They won't hesitate, so you can't either. Alexander reluctantly nodded. Rea smiled, then said, "Its okay. If you hurt me, I'll be fine." Alexander nodded again. He then fired a Psybeam. Rea waited for the blast to get closer. She then quickly focused, and the bubble appeared just in time to stop the blast from hitting her. She dropped the shield, and Alexander ran over to her. "That was awesome Rea." Rea just laughed. Soon, they were on their way back to the campsite.

Night time came quickly. Everyone quickly fell asleep, except for Rea. She was lost in her own thoughts. _The journey is almost over. I can't believe we're almost to Moonspiral Tower. Once we defeat Lunala, everything will be over._ She then looked at Alexander. _My time here will be over too._ Suddenly, she heard someone get up, and walk away from the campsite. She glanced between all the Pokémon at the camp, but couldn't find Scorch. She looked around again and saw her walking off, so she quietly got up and followed her.

Scorch continued walking for awhile longer until she came to a cliff. She then sat down and gazed at the sky. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Rea come and sit down next to her. Rea looked over to Scorch. Her eyes were illuminated by the stars, but they were also dull, as if she couldn't see anything. "Scorch..." "Go away," Scorch replied quietly. "You keep trying to separate yourself, but your not alone. Alexander and I are your friends. We can help you." Scorch then turned to Rea. "How? How can you help me? Unless you can bring Geo back, I don't need your help." Her voice was filled with hostility. _Scorch..._ "Scorch, listen-," Scorch then interrupted her. "No! You listen," she growled, "None of this would've happened if you hadn't been here." Scorch's eyes then went wide.

"Rea, I-I..." Rea said nothing. "Rea, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." "It's okay Scorch," Rea replied. Scorch shook her head. "No. No it's not. I can't let my emotions get the better of me." "It's okay Scorch. Alexander and I miss him too, but you can't keep those feelings in." Scorch sighed. "I know, it's just, I can't get over the pain I feel without him." Her voice was shaky. "I just... can't bear the thought of life without him." Now she was crying. Rea got close and hugged Scorch. "It's okay to feel that way. Just don't push others away. They can help you through these times." Scorch nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind them. "Goodnight, little ones." Rea's eyes grew heavy, and before she could turn around, she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Rea is now better at social interactions than me. Yay...**

 **Howdy, SimplisticWolf here. I'd like to thank you for reading.**


	23. Awoken

_Chapter 23 - Awoken_

Rea awoke, breathing heavily. Quickly, she sat up and glanced around.

She was in a cell of some sort. The bars were iron, but the walls around her were stone. On the other side of the bars, there was another room. Rea saw what seemed like a door in the wall, far to the left of the cell bars. Due to the small amount of light coming into the room, Rea assumed it was early in the morning. She then noticed that Scorch was with her in the cell, still asleep.

"Scorch," Rea whispered, "wake up." Scorch stirred for a moment, then her eyes opened slowly. "Rea? What is it?" Scorch then looked around. She shook her head, then asked, "Where are we?" "I don't know," Rea replied. "Last thing I remember is suddenly blacking out after we spoke." "That's what I remember happening too," Scorch said. They then heard another Pokémon enter the room. "Finally awake," the Pokémon asked. Rea and Scorch turned to face the new Pokémon. Scorch gasped and rose to her feet. It was an Espeon.

"You two have caused some trouble for Lunala. Sadly, my ambush outside that forest only delayed you." "Y-You're the one who attacked us," Rea asked. The Espeon nodded. "I presume that you're Rea?" Rea nodded slowly. "So, you're the human. Now that you've introduced yourself, I suppose I could do the same." The Espeon approached the cell and sat down in front of the two. "My name is Pulse. I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with Lunala's plans anymore." She then looked towards Scorch. "And it seems you've met my daughter."

"Scorch, she's your mother," Rea asked. Scorch was silent. Pulse just laughed. "Scorch? Is that what they call you?" Scorch was still silent. Pulse shook her head. "What a shame. You just went and discarded the name I gave you." "W-What do you mean," Rea asked. "My daughter's name isn't Scorch. Her true name is Aura." Scorch still said nothing.

"Nothing to say," Pulse asked. "Still as worthless as ever." Scorch cringed at her mother's remark. Rea couldn't believe what she had heard. "H-How," Rea asked. Pulse turned towards her. "How, what," she asked. "How could you say some thing like that? No one deserves to be called worthless." Pulse just laughed. "I'm getting told how _I_ should speak to _my_ daughter?" She shook her head and sighed. "Perfection is the only thing worthy of respect. Anything else is nothing but filth." "Nothing is perfect," Rea argued. "Not even you." Suddenly, Rea felt herself being lifted of the ground. "How dare you," Pulse growled. Rea was then thrown into a wall. She dropped to the floor, but was lifted and thrown again. Rea was close to unconsciousness.

"Mother, stop," Scorch cried. "She can't fight back. Please, stop." Pulse released her psychic grip on Rea and let her fall to the floor. "You're lucky Lunala wants her alive. However, when Lunala's perfect world is realized, I will kill you and all your friends. Just like I killed that Gabite."

Silence. For what seemed like an eternity, Rea and Scorch didn't reply. "Y-You... what," Scorch asked slowly. Rea could feel the room growing warmer. "My intention was to kill all of you," Pulse replied. "However, that Gabite saved you, even at the cost of his own life. What a fool."

"He wasn't a fool," Scorch yelled. "He was the strongest and most reliable Pokémon in the world. He helped me realize I didn't need your approval, and... he was the first Pokémon to love me." Pulse just scoffed. "Love you? If he could love filth like you, the he really was a fool." Suddenly, Scorch screamed. She surrounded herself with fire and charged at Espeon. The bars melted before the fire even touched them.

Scorch hit Pulse with her full force, sending her flying into the wall behind her. When the flames subsided from around Scorch, she nearly fell over, but regained her balance. "You dare... attack me," Pulse said as she stood up. "Your own mother?!" Pulse then launched a Psybeam at Scorch, which caught her in the chest. She flew backwards and skidded across the ground in to a wall. "I'll kill you just like I killed your friend," Pulse said, launching another Psybeam at Scorch. This time, Scorch dodged it and countered with a Flamethrower, hitting Pulse dead on.

Pulse cried out in pain and hit the ground. Quickly Scorch ran over to her and put a paw on her chest. "It's over, we won," Scorch said. Pulse just laughed. "If only it were that easy." Pulse then attempted to lift Scorch with Psychic, only for her cringe in pain. "Now," Scorch began, "Rea and I will let you live. Never bother us again, or I will kill you." Pulse scoffed. "Just kill me now, Aura." Scorch shook her head. "My name is Scorch, mother. Remember that." Scorch then lifted her paw off of Pulse's chest and left the cave room. Rea followed quickly behind her.

"So, Scorch," Rea began, "Why did you change your name?" Scorch was silent for a moment, then responded. "I wanted a name that suited me. Not a name that suited what my mother wanted me to be. She was always pushing me to evolve into an Espeon, but I wanted to be Flareon. So, when I evolved, I wanted to be known by another name. Plus, have you ever met a fire type named 'Aura?'" Rea giggled. "No, I can't say I have." Soon they were both laughing. Scorch then sighed and looked off into the distance. "It looks like we don't have long before we reach Lareme Town. We should hurry." Rea nodded and the two of them ran down the path towards the village.

 **Wow, a lot of stuff has happened to Scorch recently. Oops. I mean "Aura."**

 **Hey dudes and dudettes, SimplisticWolf here. I like to thank you all for reading.**


	24. Rewrite Coming

**Hello readers. I know its been awhile since I've updated. Between school and work, I've had no time to write new chapters for this story. That being said, I've had time to take a look at my writing ability and writing style over these long months and decided that I can do better when it comes to writing. So after a decision that's taken me months to make, I've decided to rewrite this story. I plan on making the presentation better, the characters more intriguing and believable, and the story more engaging. I appreciate all the support I got while writing this, but I know I can do better. So, with that, I'll see you in the new and improved** _Tale of Team Tempest._


End file.
